<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strictly Confidential by World_of_AUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719118">Strictly Confidential</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs'>World_of_AUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New publicist managing Barnes CO. by day, Camgirl by night, no way the two worlds could get mixed, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky reinforced his tight grip on </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vixens</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> writhing hips</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, tongue t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>railing up the inside of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> spread thighs.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Her chest heaving beneath the fingers that trailed along her </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>exposed </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>breast</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vixen squirmed beneath his</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hold, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>breathy pleas falling from her lips as her hips rolled, searching for the delicious </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, only he could bring her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky smacked at her hip, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>vixen's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> frantic movement faltering, “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>quit moving or I stop all together,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> you wouldn’t want me to stop now, would you?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A whine falls from her throat</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, her hips falling back to the sheets below her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, head pressing into the silk pillow as she waits with baited breath</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, “that’s my good girl,” he murmurs trailing his hand down the side of your hip</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, fingers catching on your lace thong</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> He trailed his way down the lace</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, index finger pressing the lace into </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> slick folds, a low whine spilling from </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> lips, “please,”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> she</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>begged hips lifting on their own accord</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please what princess?” He </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>murmurs fingers running up and down her wet slicked panties, “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I need you to fuck me, please.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A g</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>roan fell from Bucky’s lips as</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> he moved up </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> body, his beautiful, beautiful girl, his vixen, always so fucking responsive for him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He licks a trail up </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>vixen’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> stomach, body quivering beneath his tongue. He stops at </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> breast, tongue swirling over each one of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> nipples, teeth tugging at the taut skin. A hiss falls from </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> lips, a moan accompanying the sound, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> back arches off the bed pressing </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> breast further into his face. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God doll, I could never get enough of you,” he murmurs his lips continuing their way up </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> skin, he settles on marking up </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> neck</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> while his </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fingers hook on the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>side of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> panties, juices coating his finger as he pulls the material to the side, his cock pressing against </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> folds.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” she moans, “please give it to me,” she murmurs body arching, lips finding his in the low lamp light of his room. Vixens teeth are tugging at his lower lip pulling, a hiss falling from his lips, his hips rolling forward cock pushing into her as he buries himself inside of her warm heat. A low groan falls from her lips, head falling back exposing her neck to him, “always so tight angel, fit like a glove,” he hisses head burying itself in vixen’s neck, tongue dragging over her sweat slicked skin, hips rolling at the sensation.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s pulling back only to hammer back into her, the thrust driving you up the sheets, a squeal of pleasure leaves her lips, her legs hooking around his waist to get him closer, “you were made for me, made to take me,” he grunts teeth nipping at vixens ear, “and fuck do you take me well,” he growled cock pounding into her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He fucks into vixen hard and fast, hips setting a bruising pace, his lips find hers, mouth drinking in her throaty moans. A gasp falls from vixen's lips, as she pulls away the need for air becoming too much, “Fuck, just like that,” she moaned low in her throat, “please, don’t stop, p-please don’t stop,” she whined back arching off the bed as her orgasm consumed her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A growl tore from Bucky’s lips, “that’s right baby, cum for daddy, cum all over daddy’s cock,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cry, tore from vixens lips, her hands finding there way to the back of his head, fingers curling around his wavy locks bringing his lips crashing to hers. He licked his way into her mouth, tongue tangling with hers, “cum for daddy” she moaned, fingers tugging on his hair. Bucky moaned hips moving quicker, thrusts faltering as he chased after his own release.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“come on daddy, let me feel it, cum for me,” she moaned, licking a strip up his neck, her tongue on his skin was all it took to have him losing himself.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh f</span>
  </em>
  <span>uck.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky eyes shot open, a gasp leaving his lips, hips </span>
  <span>thrusting</span>
  <span> off the bed, his cock leaking cum, a wet stain appearing on his cotton boxers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“h-holy fuck,” he grunted falling back onto the bed, eyes squeezed shut as the aftershocks of his orgasm coursed through him. He’s running a hand through his hair, eyes slipping open as he glanced around his room, this had been the third night she had visited his dreams, not that him, or his dick were complaining.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky eyes catch sight of his surface pro on his nightstand, the </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span> website staring back at him, he supposed his frequent visits to </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span> to see her had been the reasoning behind her frequenting his dreams as much as she had, but fuck if she wasn’t intoxicating, and he only knew her from behind that of his laptop screen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to stumble upon her or the website to begin with but when the topic of </span>
  <span>Camgirls</span>
  <span> had been brought up at one of there weekly stops at the bar they frequented just before their weekends, well curiosity had killed the cat and he couldn’t help himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had searched through various girls, a scoff at the time leaving his lips as he thought back to how highly Sam and surprisingly Steve had spoken of some of the girls on here. He had almost given up but decided to try to scroll through a few more profiles. He stumbled towards the end of his search, and he wasn’t sure if it was her picture or the name that enticed him more to click on vixens profile, but he would never look back, the way Vixen worked </span>
  <span>her</span>
  <span> profile, the content she provided </span>
  <span>her</span>
  <span> viewers, he was hooked immediately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help himself as he reached over, fingers tapping at the screen of his surface pro, Vixens profile greeting him, the latest chat showing it had now ended. God he couldn’t get her out of his system, silky voice, her body, the way her fingers looked slipping into her slick folds, her breathy moans god, he groaned dick twitching in his already stained boxers.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>His phone ringing on his nightstand next to his laptop pulls him from his stupor, a groan but this time one of annoyance leaves his lips as he grabs the device sliding the green button across the screen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“this better be good Rogers,” he mumbles into the line, throwing the sheets from his body.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckles on the other end of the line, but he sounds anything other than amused, “nothing I ever tell you is good,” he answers, “but if you must know you and I were supposed to conduct a meeting with your newest publicist</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh is leaving Bucky</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s lips as he slips from his bed, feet carrying him to the bathroom, “I re</span>
  <span>ally don’t see the need for a publicist Rogers what exactly is the poor</span>
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Her names y/n,” Steve murmurs and Bucky can practically feel the eye roll through the phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that,” Bucky muttered pulling off his cum stained underwear; cum cooled and dried on his skin, he pulled a face, “all I’m saying is I don’t think I need a publicist, why would one even be suggested?” He questions moving towards the shower, fingers moving the knobs as water streams down from the faucet head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really just getting in the shower?” Steve questions incredulously, ignoring </span>
  <span>Buckys</span>
  <span> question altogether.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I do every morning, what’s it to you punk?” Bucky chuckles putting his phone on speaker as he steps into the shower.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve groans, and Bucky can see him with a hand to his head, eyes shut in agitation, “oh I don’t know Buck maybe it’s the small fact that it’s 9:30 in the morning and you were supposed to be in your office two hours ago.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's</span>
  <span> eyes widen, feet nearly slipping from under him as he </span>
  <span>scrambles</span>
  <span> to grab his phone to see indeed that it was 9:30, and not 7:00, the actual time he should have been up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“son of a bitch!” he growls grabbing his soap, squeezing an unnecessary amount on his palm as he worked it over his body, specifically the part that he’d gotten dirty from this </span>
  <span>morning's dream</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I take it I'll see you in your office in an hour?” Steve questions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else,” Bucky shouts out over the sound of the water running over his body.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks Steve’s hung up but then his voice is ringing out over the speaker again, “and please be on your best behavior, you’re meeting your new publicist, and don’t be an ass and run her off like you did the other one,” Steve warns.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises, but I'll try, now hang up the fucking phone so I can get moving you’re making me waste more time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uhuh</span>
  <span>,” Steve murmurs a chuckle sounding on his end, “see you in the office pal, don’t be late.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jokes on him, he already was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky arrived at the office fifteen till the hour that Steve had given him, he was sweaty, and a little out of breath, but that was likely due to the workorder for fixing the only working elevator in this damn building not being submitted. He hasn’t even stepped foot onto the floor and Steve is already </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> coffee in hand, leaning against the receptionist desk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky holds the eye roll at seeing Steve smirk, “you know I thought you wouldn’t make it, was certain you’d go past the hour.” he grins passing Bucky his coffee.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to regret ever saving your scrawny ass from your back alley fights, they should have punched you around some more, seems they didn’t get your head back in place after the first punch.” Bucky grumbles, grabbing the coffee with greedy hands as he moved towards his office Steve trailing beside him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know I could have taken them, you just happened to come around at a bad time,” Steve grins.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t help but to look at his best friend now, he’s definitely no longer that same scrawny teen that would pick fights with guys twice his size, no, now he was the one who was being picked on, by guys smaller than him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve come along way punk I can tell you that much,” Bucky chuckles taking a seat at his desk, “so about this publicist, tell me again why it is I need her, I didn’t need the first one, why are you all so pushy about this one.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s waving a finger at him as he takes a seat across from Bucky, “that’s one thing I've always liked about you, and I'm sure the very reason your father passed his business down to you, as soon as you're at work, it's strictly business for you,” Bucky rolls his eyes, a grin pulling at his lips, “anyway,” Steve drawls, “ the reason we  have suggested getting you a publicist is to build up the company,” Bucky raises a brow, a gesture for Steve to continue. “Having someone around you to learn about the company, to see what it takes to run this company, to know the company inside and out, hell it would be good for us, we could bring more people in, have more people know about us, know about you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think enough people already know enough about me,” Bucky mumbles behind a sip of his hot drink.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rolls his eyes, “the only you they know, is the one who has a girl leaving his home every other morning, and that’s not a publicist work that’s well, I don’t need to elaborate on who’s doing it is.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky waves a hand at him, taking another long sip of his coffee, an ‘ah’ leaving his lips, “I honestly don’t see the need for one, I think our company is thriving and doing just fine without one,” Steve’s face falls lightly, “BUT, if it’ll keep you guys off my back, I'll meet her,” Steve’s picking up again, “you won’t regret this trust me she’s-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I only said I would meet her Steve;” Bucky buts in, “I didn’t say anything about actually letting her work under me, like I said it’s completely unnecessary.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s rolling his eyes, as he stands, “well I guess </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> something,” he replies, “I’ll go get her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky raises a brow at his comment, “she’s already here?” he questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looks at Bucky from where he has his hand on his office door, “she’s been here since 8 Buck, now if you’ll excuse </span>
  <span>me,</span>
  <span> I don’t want her wasting another minute waiting for you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky waves him off watching him depart through the office </span>
  <span>door,  he</span>
  <span> rubs at his face, he really didn’t think he needed somebody to manage the publicity of his company, he thinks it was doing just fine on its own. There was an abundance of employees, and an even higher abundance of customers, he was doing just fine, he was really only doing this to get Steve off his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the last girl that Steve had tried to bring on as his publicist as well didn’t end to well, why would this one be any different?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on his door, has him looking up, Steve popping his head through, “Mr. Barnes, I would like to introduce you to y/n.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's breath catches in his throat eyes going slightly wide, pants slightly constricting as he takes in your form gliding in through his door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it couldn’t be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vixen.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your striding over till your in front of his desk – a desk he’d very much like to bend you over.  Your hand stretches, a bright smile pulling at your lips, “y/f/n, y/l/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you sir.”</p><p>Oh fucking hell.</p><p>Bucky has to adjust himself in his chair, his slacks suddenly constricting.</p><p>“Pleasures all mine,” no really it was, “ please take a seat,” on my lap.</p><p>God get it together Barnes!</p><p>“So y/n, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself, who you worked for, what you do on the side.”</p><p>“On the side sir?” You questioned.</p><p>Bucky blinked owlishly, could she please stop calling him sir it was doing things to him, that shouldn’t be happening during work hours.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Bucky cleared his throat adjusting himself in his seat and slacks as well, “Steve you think you could switch on the fan for me before you head out? Bucky questions voice coming out strained.</p><p>Steve offers him a smile, “sure thing, uh y/n whenever your done here with Mr. Barnes I’ll be right outside to see you out.”</p><p>Your turning in your chair slightly, your skirt going up with it giving Bucky a splendid view of those wonderous thighs of yours, if only they were spread for him like they had been last night. “Thank you, Steve,” your voice sings to him pulling him from the dirtier parts of his mind.</p><p>“get your head out of the gutter,” he murmurs to himself under his breath.</p><p>“excuse me?” you questioned brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>His eyes widen, “no. No, not you,” he chuckles awkwardly just talking to myself. Smooth Barnes, smooth.</p><p>“So,” he clears his throat, “where were we?”</p><p>“You asked what I do on the side, and I was curious to what you meant by that question,”</p><p>“uh what I meant was do you do anything on the side other than being a publicist to someone in person, do you write on a blog, post photos, make videos?”</p><p>“Oh,” and there’s a blush flushing your cheeks at the last question, “well yes, when I’m not with my client in person I usually make content online, mainly videos.”</p><p>Oh I know.</p><p>Your brows furrow in confusion, “you know,” you questioned, “did Steve show you my work?”</p><p>Oh you’ve done it now Barnes, “Uh yes actually, you see, Steve has been trying his hardest to get me a publicist, and well I personally think I don’t need one, and in order to really show me you are the one,” which you are he thought, “he decided to present me some of your work.”</p><p>A smile took over your face, “that’s great did you have any favorites?”</p><p>Yeah, the one where your legs are spread wide for him, pussy dripping on the sheets below you, breathy moans of his name spilling from your lips, those are by far his favorites.</p><p>“I can’t think of one off the top of my head, and I apologize immensely for that I had a rather long night last night.”</p><p>You’re offering him a small smile, “that’s no worries had quite the night myself, one of my favorite clients had me up late.” you chuckled softly, the sound going straight to his heart.</p><p>Oh you little minx.</p><p>
  <em>You were on your knees, legs slightly spread as you looked up into the camera, a groan left Bucky’s lips, hand traveling down his body to ease some of the ache on his cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want your best girl to do daddy?” you purred eyes looked on the camera, it’s as if you were staring into his soul, except you couldn’t see him. His fingers hover over the keys of his surface pro, fingers clacking at the words he wishes he could tell you in person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“pet those breasts for me baby, pretend I’m there, right behind you, whispering every dirty thing you want me to do to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vixen grins pressing up towards the camera hands wandering up her body from her hips, Bucky watches her hands grasp at her chest breathy little moans spilling from her lips as she plays with her breasts for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“god baby look at you, love hearing those breathy moans you let out for daddy, if only you could see how riled up you get me.” Bucky typed one handed, the other hand working his cock through his boxers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A smirk splits your lips, your hands sliding down your body, back arching as you descend down, “you like hearing what you do to me daddy?” she murmured, “do you want to see what you do to me, how wet you get me?”  god damn Bucky grunted, hands pulling his aching cock from the confines of his boxers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moan is falling from her lips as vixen pulls her panties to her side, fingers dipping into her folds. A low moan spills from Bucky’s lips, god what he would give to be there between her legs, tongue dipping into her folds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“look at how wet you are baby, you going to put a show on for daddy, touch that pretty little pussy for me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moan leaves her lips, finger circling over her clit, “Gonna be a real good girl for you daddy, gonna get real wet for you.” she purred tongue running over her lower lip before sucking it between her teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A growl leaves Bucky’s lips as he tries to find the best position to be able to type and stoke his cock to the sight of her. He watches as her fingers descend down, two fingers sliding easily into her wet slick heat. A throaty moan falls from her lips as she falls forward hand bracing against the silk sheet she rests on. Bucky watches entranced as she fucks herself with fervor, grinding down on her own hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck vixen was going to be the death of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Having found a good position Bucky tightened his hand around his thick length, hand picking up a quick rhthym, he swear he could come like this. Watching vixen fuck herself on her fingers, intoxicatingly sweet breathy moans spilling from your lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck daddy, I want your cock in my mouth so bad,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky chokes on a breath, fingers struggling to hover over the keyboard, “I want to get my mouth on you, suck you real good daddy, drool all over your cock like a good girl.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fucking hell sweetheart, the mouth on you, you going to be my best girl? Swallow all of me,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“god yes daddy please let me be your best girl”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“gonna gag on daddy’s dick, let daddy fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, swallow every inch I give you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away from vixen as her moans grew louder, she was close, he had been on her page long enough to know what she looked like when she came, and god was he right there with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your close aren’t you pretty girl, you going to cum for daddy, cum all over those pretty fingers for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The throaty groan that spills from her lips is enough to send Bucky over the edge. A loud grunt falls from Bucky’s lips, his cum painting his stomach, his mind goes slightly fuzzy but he can still her vixen working herself her breathy moans almost have him wanting to go one more time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on sweetheart, let daddy see it, cum for daddy, be daddy’s good girl.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watches her eyes slip shut, mouth falling open as a loud moan falls from her lips, “Fuck!” she squeals, thighs trembling under her, her body twitching as her orgasm took over her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck she was a goddamn sight.</em>
</p><p>“So, this client,” bucky starts pulling himself from that dirty part of his mind, “is he another one you publicize for,” he questioned, and really, he’s only asking because he wants to know if he’s your favorite client.</p><p>“I make videos for him,” Bucky raises a brow at your statement, a smirk tugging at the side of his lips, “and what is it that you would be doing for me,” and there’s a teasing tone to his voice.</p><p>Bucky catches when you cross your legs, thighs squeezing together, oh you dirty girl, “well sir, I would do whatever it is you need from me,” and what he really needs right now is to take you over this damn desk.</p><p>“Well Steve did say you were one of the best, and from what I’ve seen your work is spectacular sweetheart,” and he can’t help but to throw that name out there, because he’s seen how reactive you can be when he types out his favorite pet names for you.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Barnes, I enjoy what I do,” oh he’s sure you do, he’s real sure of it.</p><p>Bucky runs a finger through his scruff, “well y/n as much as I’m against needing a publicist, your work has caught my eye,” and really aside from your online content - your secret life, Steve had provided him your resume which was superb. “If you’re up for the challenge and think you can handle a man such as myself, well then the job is yours.”</p><p>A grin splits your lips, “I have no doubts I can handle a man such as yourself Mr. Barnes, I’m always up for a challenge.” you wink.</p><p>His cock twitches in his slacks, “I like you already y/f/n. Y/l/n, welcome to the team,” he adds extending his arm out to you.</p><p>“It’s going to be a pleasure to work by your side sir, I promise not to disappoint.” you grin as you shake his hand, pushing up to your feet.</p><p>He stands with you, readjusting himself in his slacks as he follows you to the door. “I’ll have Steve give you a call later on this evening to go over your schedule which will basically be mine, I’ll also have him give you my number in case you have any questions for me.”</p><p>“I can’t thank you enough for this opportunity Mr. Barnes, I’ll see you soon.” you grin giving him one final handshake before your gliding out his office doors.</p><p>Its 30 minutes later when Bucky is lounging on the couch in his office that Steve is bursting in, a toothy grin on his face, “So proud of you Buck,” Bucky raises a brow at him.</p><p>“I know how much you were against a publicist, but the fact that you actually went over her worked and even looked up some of her videos, thank you for giving this a shot, she’s a great gal, and an even better publicist for her clients, you just watch, she’s going to change your life.”</p><p>You already had, he thought.</p><p>Days at the office were always long and boring, but it seemed today was dragging much slower than usual, the hours ticked by much too slow for Bucky’s liking, and all that had been on his mind the remainder of the day was getting home and taking care of the problem you had caused him, he would make sure you, or rather ‘vixen’ helped him through said problem and it was making him rather anxious. He needed to get home.  </p><p>As soon as the clock had stuck six Bucky was out the office doors, all the cubicles on his floor already empty as he let all his employees leave at most and hour before he did. Bucky couldn’t thank the heavens enough, when the walk to his car, and the ride home went uninterrupted, somebody was hearing his prayers. And he hoped to be hearings yours soon.</p><p>With the keys in the door, Bucky unlocked the door to his home fairly quickly. Dinner could wait he thought as he made a beeline to his bedroom, the ache in his slacks could not. He wastes no time in ridding himself of his work clothes, settling himself against the headboard as he reaches for his surface pro.</p><p>Bucky makes quick work of signing into the device the site already open for him, a message sit’s in his inbox, “come play with me daddy, your best girl is feeling a little frisky today,” a grin pulls at his lips, he wonders why.</p><p>He moves the mouse around accepting the private invite, he has accepted many times since joining Xmodels.</p><p>His screen darkened slightly as the page loaded, a video box appearing in the middle of his screen, you popped up seconds later.</p><p>He sucked in a breath, maroon lace covered your most intimate parts, a black silk sheet laid out under you, “well you at you pretty girl, all dolled up for me, what’s the occasion usually I’m the one requesting a private?”</p><p>A smirk pulls at your lower lip, your teeth sucking on your lower lip, “well if you must know today’s been a rather exciting day, and there’s nobody else I would rather celebrate than with my favorite customer, you spoil me.”</p><p>“Is that so sweetheart,” he watches your thighs do the same thing they had when he called you that pet name in his office. “Do I really spoil my best girl, you want to tell me how I spoil you?”</p><p>Your hands roam over your body, “let’s start with the amount of money, you spend on me.” You grin hands groping at your chest.</p><p>“Oh you little minx,” he’s typing with one hand again, other hand already gripping himself through his boxers</p><p>“Is that all, or are you going to tell me more?”</p><p>“You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?”  </p><p>He swears it’s like your looking at him, and if he could close his eyes picture you as you are you would be in front of him.</p><p>“And what do I do to you baby, you going to show daddy what he does to you, going to tell me how sweet you are on me.”</p><p>A smirk pulls at your lips, “you’d like that wouldn’t you daddy like for me to be sweet on you?”</p><p>“Oh sugar you have no idea, but enough about that, why don’t we get things moving and you show daddy exactly what he does to you.”</p><p>You don’t waste another second as your hand skim your body, fingers going to your most needy area. Your not touching, your teasing, not only yourself but Bucky, and Bucky has been hard since you walked into his office, he refuses to wait another second.</p><p>“Touch yourself sweetheart, daddy wants to see that pretty pussy.”</p><p>Just like the other night, you slid your fingers through your soaked folds, fingers glistening with your slick, “fuck princess, you are gorgeous, just want to run my lips all over that body of yours, you’d like that wouldn’t you baby, like to have my mouth on you.”</p><p>Two fingers slip into you, “fuck daddy, I need it, need you, need you to fill me up, I bet you’d fill me up so good.”</p><p>And fuck would he, he’s transfixed by you his dick twitching in his hold, pre-cum gathering at the tip.</p><p>A needy whine leaves your lips, “it’s not enough, fuck I want to be filled with you.”</p><p>“Jesus baby doll, the fucking mouth on you, why don’t you bring out one of your favorite toys.”</p><p>Your shaking your head fingers still working, your back falling to the sheets as you spread yourself out, and god if it doesn’t make Bucky harder, he feels he isn’t stroking fast enough.</p><p>“Fuck daddy you have no idea how badly I want you here with me, your mouth all over me, your cock fucking into me.”</p><p>Fuck he’s not going to last.</p><p>“I don’t think you’d be able to take me, need to stretch you out, get you ready for me baby, just like you’re doing.”</p><p>“Am I doing a good job daddy getting myself ready for you, am I being your best girl?”</p><p>Oh fuck you were, his perfect, perfect girl.</p><p>“Touch your clit, baby pretend it’s my fingers rubbing you, need to see you cum.”</p><p>Bucky’s hand moves quicker, matching the speed at which your other hand swirled over your clit. The sight of you a writhing, moaning, mess is enough to throw him over the edge, abdominal muscles contracting as he falls over the edge, a low groan spilling from his lips as his cum spurts from his cock his eyes slip shut at the pleasure coursing through him. A cry from his laptop has his eyes snapping open, your fingers stilling, thighs trembling as your orgasm takes over you.  </p><p>Bucky watches you come down from your high. There’s a longing in his chest, he had watched your for so long on this website, that he couldn’t help but to have fallen for you, when you started accepting his private sessions more and more, and now that you’re actually going to work with him, be under him.</p><p>His breath catches in his throat as he watches you.  </p><p>He was screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something about morning</span>
  <span>s that Bucky dreaded, but there was something about this</span>
  <span> particular </span>
  <span>morning that just took the cake.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since he woke up this morning, </span>
  <span>two hours late to be exact, everything was slowly going to shit.</span>
  <span> From the accident on the streets</span>
  <span> causing him to arrive </span>
  <span>an hour</span>
  <span> later to the office</span>
  <span> then planned</span>
  <span>, to the mix up on his coffee order, </span>
  <span>to the only elevator in the office </span>
  <span>out of order, he didn’t think it could get any worse, there was just no way.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have known better than to think otherwise because finding you bent over his desk, your skirt </span>
  <span>tight</span>
  <span> around your backside </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>nearly</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span> sent him into cardia</span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span> ar</span>
  <span>rest</span>
  <span>, of course it was your first day working for him how could</span>
  <span> he</span>
  <span> have</span>
  
  <span>forg</span>
  <span>otten</span>
  <span>. Seeing you bent over his desk </span>
  <span>had </span>
  <span>him growing hard in his slacks his hand cupping</span>
  <span> the warm </span>
  <span>Styrofoam</span>
  <span> cup a little </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> tightly sending the lid popping off and hot liquid pouring over his hands, a loud, “son of a bitch,” spilling from his lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp left your lips as you looked over </span>
  <span>your </span>
  <span>shoulder</span>
  <span> just in time to see him drop the coffee to the floor with a hiss, “Mr.</span>
  <span> Barnes, oh my goodness</span>
  <span>,” you voiced making your way over to him, “here let me help,” you murmured grabbing the </span>
  <span>files from his other hand. He watched you move around his office, placing his files neatly on his desk before you were moving back over to him to pick up the lid and coffee cup discarding them in the can by his door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” you murmured exiting his office door, Bucky watched the door you had glided out of in a daze, he hadn’t even been in his office for a full minute and he was already captivated by you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your rushing back in a minute later when he’s finally managed to snap himself out of the very trance that you have put him in. “Here,” you voiced moving over to him grabbing a hold of his hand as you placed a cool towel on the heated red skin, “you really ought to be more careful Mr. Barnes, if you need me to fetch your coffee in the mornings before I come in, I have no problem doing so.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense y/n, that’s not - Jesus christ,” he grunted watching you drop to your knees swiftly to tend at the coffee spill on the floor giving him a perfect view down the top of your blouse.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes shoot up, brow raised, “Everything alright sir, was the towel not cool enough, I can see if I can get you some antiseptic, Steve said I could fetch him if I needed anything,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” you questioned slowly when he didn’t answer at first, Bucky blinked at you owlishly before shaking his head, rubbing at his eyes, “Mr. Barnes are you sure you're okay, I can go get Steve, really it won’t be an issue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“no, no,” he muttered shaking his head, “it's just been a long morning, nothings quite going as expected,” he sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do for you?” you questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are snapping open at the sound of your voice, and god he wished he wouldn’t have chosen that exact moment to look at you because he's a breath away from falling to his knees himself, licking his way into your mouth and fucking you senseless on the floor.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm actually yes, do you think you could fetch Steve for me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Bucky looked at Steve incredulously, “what do you mean no!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I said Bucky,” Steve replied with a roll of his eye, “no, your hired her yesterday, now all of a sudden you decide it’s not something you want,” he questions, “we’ll I’m sorry man, but no, I’m not going to fire someone because you change your mind from one day to another, she’s a damn good publicist give her a chance, she’s going to change your life!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky groans, running a hand through his hair, how can he tell Steve that’s it’s not you, its him. How does he tell Steve that he signed up for a Cam website like him and Sam had told him to jokingly do and that the Cam girl he loves to spend his hard-earned money on is you, his newly hired publicist? How does he tell Steve that he can’t be in your presence without his dick getting hard at the mere sight of you? How does he tell him that you already did change his life?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve please,” his best friend shakes his head, “If you want her gone YOU fire her,” he glares, “I’ve seen the work she does, and I know the great things she’s capable of, so I'm not going to do that to her, you do it if you really don’t want her working under you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t give him a chance to argue, a chance to plead with his friend, his best pal, because Steve is exiting his office in a huff, and Bucky knows he’s fucked up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today really was the bane of his existence.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft knock sounds on his office door, he glances up to see you there a soft smile on your lips, “I brought you some lunch, asked Steve for your usual, I hope you don’t mind, figured you had a bad enough morning, and with Steve walking out of here like a man on a mission, I'm assuming your meeting with him didn’t go as great.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighs, “you have no idea” he murmurs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your gliding through his office doors, placing a bag from his favorite Diner down in front of him, “I hope you enjoy your lunch Mr. Barnes, and if there’s anything else I can do for you, I honestly don’t mind offering a helping hand,” you shrug, “I may be a publicist but I can be a friend if you need it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your words shock Bucky, you really were the total </span>
  <span>package,</span>
  <span> weren't you?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, “would you like to have lunch with me,” he questions and </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> that teasing glimmer in your eyes that has him adding, “of course only if you want, if you don’t have lunch plans with anyone else.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft laugh falls from your lips as you take one of the seats in front of his desk, softly moving things from in front of his desk off to the side, “was planning on having lunch by myself in the workroom, but having lunch with you sounds a lot better, get to know you on a more personal level Mr. Barnes.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat, opening the bag as he pulls his burger and fries out, “what would you like to know?” he questions shoving a fry into his mouth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what’s your guilty pleasure?” and really your question is innocent, but something in him snaps when he watches you lick the extra ketchup off of your finger.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you,” he murmurs in a daze.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes are meeting his brow raised, a smirk pulling at your lips, “excuse me?” you question.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky's cheeks flush red at the realization of what he’s said, “YouTube, YouTube is my guilty pleasure, and god does he wish the floor would swallow him whole because your </span>
  <span>full-on</span>
  <span> smirking, and he knows you know.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“alright Barnes, why is YouTube your guilty pleasure?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to watch videos,” he shrugs, and a snort falls from your lips, “what type of content do you like to watch?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a specific thing I like to watch,” unless it's your spreading your legs for me, my name spilling from your lips in a breathy plea, “I like to watch anything that catches my eye really,” and you catch me eye.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a special someone in your life right now?” you question over a fry.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky takes a bite from his burger considering your question, “define special someone sweetheart,” and he grins when he hears you clear your throat, cheeks taking on a slight hue of pink.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Sir, I think you know what I mean by special someone, do I really need to spell it out for you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, yes you do, with your mouth wrapped around his cock, tongue swirling over his head, there goes his slacks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“should we skip the question?” you question.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t say I have a special someone, but there is someone I'm interested in, is that answer enough for you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smirk, “might need to spice it up, but hey that’s my job,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what about you.” he fires back, and </span>
  <span>honestly,</span>
  <span> he’s a little curious.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what about me?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“do you have a ‘special someone’” he questions throwing away his trash in the bin under his desk.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Define special someone,” you throw back a teasing smile on your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“would you like me to spell it out for you?” he questions because </span>
  <span>really</span>
  <span> he would drop to his knees if you asked him too.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh shaking your head, “not that it’s any of your business,” you tease, “but if you must know, there is someone I am interested in, he’s a client of mine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky raises a brow, “oh, anyone I might now, someone from your work perhaps?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your cheeks flush red, as you wipe at your mouth with a napkin, “I don’t think you know him, but he is a client of mine, a regular if you will.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“a regular you say,” he questions, is there a name to this lucky fellow?” he adds, and that only makes your cheeks grow warmer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky chokes on his saliva, his body convulsing wildly in a fit of coughs, “oh my god Mr. Barnes are you okay?” you questioned concerned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand is waving wildly in the air, voice coming out strained, “yeah, yeah I'm fine, went down the wrong pipe,” he coughs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're getting up then making your way around his desk, your hand rubbing his back softly, “did the name ring a bell?” you questioned through a laugh, and good thing his head is ducked because </span>
  <span>surely</span>
  <span> he would have given himself a way with just a look.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I promise it wasn’t that like I said </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> not the best day, and it seems I can’t even swallow.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your stifling your own laughter, and his eyes grow wide, “y/n get your mind out of the gutter,” he grunts.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter is fully spilling out of your lips now, and his eyes slide up your legs, stopping on your face, god the sounds you make always sound so heavenly to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” you snort, “but you walked yourself into that one!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough questions for today,” he laughs, your laughter finally getting him, “that’s fine,” you chuckle wiping under your eyes, the hand that was on his back falling to your side, and there’s a part of him missing your touch.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve said he would fill me on as much as he could so that I could start working on something for you,” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky watches as you gather your things feet carrying you to the door, you turn to face him a warm smile on your lips, “thank you for letting me have lunch with you Mr. Barnes.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s smiling back, “thank you for having lunch with me y/n.” he watches you leave through his door, the glass closing softly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s slumping against his chair, a breath of air leaving his lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“buck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was your special someone, or at least the man behind the screen of your </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span> website was.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BuckmeUp</span>
  </em>
  <span> his </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span> username, it had to be him, he had looked through your publicist website last night, looked through the articles, and videos you have created for various clientele and there was no “Buck” there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb runs over his lip, he knew this wouldn’t end good.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its later that same day that he decides to call it for the evening, he had gotten absolutely nothing done today, and to be quite frank he was over it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his things, he exited his office, intent on heading home and calling it a night, he didn’t think he had it in him to go through anything else.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the elevator with no out of order sign had slightly lifted his hopes, thankful to not have to walk down three flights. He’s stepping into the elevator when he hears you call out for him, his foot stops the closing doors, as you run the rest of the way, “oh thank goodness,” you breathe as you slide in past him, pressing up against the wall, “</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> thought I was the only one still here.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you still doing here,” he questions as the doors slide closed, “I’m usually the last one out of the office, did steve leave before you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your nodding, “yeah he said he had to get home, he said I could stay behind to finish up putting together some of the information he gave me about you.” you smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“anything interesting?” he questioned watching as you pulled your phone from your purse.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look up at him slightly as you unlock your phone, “he told me some really lovely things about you and your company, you sound like quite the catch.” you grin, eyes averting back to your screen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Texting your “special someone,” he questions as the elevator dings, doors sliding open.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh leaves your lips, but your eyes remain glued to your screen as you follow him out of the elevator, “something like that,” you murmur.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re locking your phone as you and Bucky make your way down the corridor of the bottom level of the office, your slipping out the door with him, when it's time to part ways. Bucky's phone pings with a notification pausing him in his steps as you continue on, you turn your head when your feet away from him, “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Barnes, have a great night!” you call out, as you walk further down the quiet streets. Bucky goes to respond but the notification he just received has his breath catching in his throat, and his words dying on his tongue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Xmodels:</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Have sometime for your best girl tonight? - Vixen</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky’s looking at the loading black screen, wallet at the ready, his breath hitches when you come onto the screen, you’re spread out for him, your favorite silk robe molding itself against your naked body. His fingers itched to tug at the neat little bow that held your silk robe together, hands craved to trace every curve of your delectable body, to suck a bruise into your exposed collarbone, to have you writhing beneath him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s tongue licks over his bottom lip, hand pressing down on the straining erection in his briefs, he toggles with the mic feature, wanting to have both his hands-free tonight.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“wasn’t expecting you to send another private invite sweetheart, I'm quite flattered.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watches your brows shoot up in surprise, lips slightly parting, you were usually the only one ever doing the talking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“cat got your tongue?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your composing yourself fairly quickly, “just surprised that my favorite client has a voice, though I'm sure it’s not your actual voice that I'm hearing and what a shame that it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you're not missing out sweetheart, nothing special about this voice.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sees when you shift fully into Vixen, and there’s a part of him that knows this isn’t right he should leave this chat, look away before you can fully undress, you’re his publicist, YOU work for HIM, he shouldn’t be seeing you like this what if you found out, what if anyone found out, but he can’t look away, before he knew you were you, he only knew you as vixen, and he had been taken by you for so long.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well that should be my decision, besides I'm sure if you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'd be putty in your hands sir.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he groaned head knocking against his headboard, she knew just what to say to reel him in. Well he was already here, one more private chat with Vixen wouldn’t hurt, and then he would stop, this would be the last time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you baby, what else would you do if I were there?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your robe falls off your shoulder slightly as you adjust yourself on the silk sheet, “it's not what I would do if you were here, it what you would do to me if you were here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky raises a brow, dick twitching at your words, “and what would I do if I were there baby, you going to show daddy what he would do to his best girl?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky watches entranced as you disrobe, the silk falling from your shoulders exposing you to him, he sucks in a breath when he watches you suck two fingers into your mouth coating the digits slick with saliva.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck sweetheart look at you, bet your mouth would feel real nice wrapped around my cock,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low moan falls from your lips, releasing your fingers with a wet ‘pop’, “I’d be real good on my knees for you daddy, look real pretty for you,” you murmur, dragging the spit slick fingers down your chest, and fuck does he know how good you look on your knees if this morning had been enough for him. A shaky breath leaves his lips as he watches you circle the bud of your nipple, drawing a soft gasp from yourself, “I’ve never wanted a cock as bad as I want yours, I'd get really sloppy with you, would you like that daddy, like me to get your cock all nice and wet</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit princess, you know daddy would love that, but you know what daddy would love more</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A hum leaves your lips as you trail the two fingers further down your naked body, “I would love to be those fingers baby, can you </span>
  <span>picture it for me, picture m</span>
  <span>y tongue grazing over your nipple, my teeth nipping down your skin, sucking</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>marking all over the expanse of your gorgeous body</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” you moan fingers splitting your folds</span>
  <span>, “</span>
  <span>god I want you to mark me up, make me yours.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you’d like that princess, like for me to mark you all over,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You let out an obscene moan as you work your index finger over your clit, teeth nipping at your bottom lip as you look into the camera, “yes please, you have to idea how bad I want you here in front of me, I want you to feel the things you do to me.” and Bucky has an idea if the wetness collecting on your fingers is an indication of what he does to you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t take the ache any longer as he pulls himself from the confines of his briefs, giving his cock a squeeze before speaking up once more, “those noises sweetheart, all just for me, look at how desperate you are for me, I could cum from those noises spilling from those pretty little lips of yours alone, would you like that baby, like for me to cum all over you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your teeth release your bottom lip, mouth parting as a breathy moan pours out of your parted lip, Bucky is entranced as he fucks himself into his hand, eyes wide as he watches your fingers dip further into your slick entrance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“talk me through it,” you moan, “please talk me through it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Bucky by surprise because you sound absolutely wrecked, and he can see that you’re needy, achy even from where your fingers are just not enough.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d take you from behind princess, get you bent over for me real nice, I'd need you to arch that back for me, would you do that for me baby,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A moan spills from your throat, and he sees your fingers speed up, Buck chuckles low in his throat, “needy little thing aren’t you sweetheart, need to be filled up with cock.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“only yours,” you moan, “only want yours.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s right sweetheart, all mine,” Bucky grunts low in his throat, tongue flicking over his bottom lip as he quickens his thrust into his hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd curl my fingers into your hair, tug until your just on your knees for me, get that angle that has me fucking deeper into you, making you beg for more.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh god,” you moan thighs beginning to shake from where you fuck yourself on your fingers, “want it, want it so bad.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was close to release, “gonna take my cum princess, gonna let daddy fill you up?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His words are enough to throw you over, eyes falling shut, body trembling as your orgasm takes you over, your fingers still moving as you ride it out, your eyes slip open looking right into the camera, “cum for me daddy,” you moan, “fill me up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's movements grew frantic, his eyes trained on yours behind the screen of his computer. He comes with a loud grunt, head thrown back as white streams of cum coat his hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“goddamn it sweetheart.” he grunts still coming off the high.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A breathy laugh falls from your lips, “I really hope you don’t mind that I sent you a private request, it’s just hard to focus on anyone else, when my mind tends to drift to you, there’s no one quite like you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky swallows the lump in his throat, “</span>
  <span>tellin</span>
  <span> you sweetheart there’s nothing special about me, trust me you aren’t missing anything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh </span>
  <span>lightly </span>
  <span>throwing your robe back on, this is where you should be requesting the payment from Bucky, and the screen should be fading back to black, but it’s not and Bucky can’t help the shaky feeling that comes to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well that should be for me to decide, you know being your best girl and all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you’ll always be my best girl, there’s no one quite like you either sweetheart,” except for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a silence that falls over the two of you before you or rather vixen is biding him a goodnight, he only realizes you haven't sent him a charge when your screen goes black. His jaw falls slack immediately pulling up your chat box, only to find a message already waiting for him;</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>“tonight was on me, for my favorite client</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>💖”</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That night when Bucky should be fast asleep he finds himself still awake buried beneath his comforter, his mind on you. A deep sigh leaves his lips, the guilt consumes him, he couldn’t do this anymore, it all felt so wrong to be seeing you in your most intimate ways when you had no idea it was happening, sure it wasn’t you per say it was Vixen, but still it didn’t make what he was doing, what he knew he was doing any better, you were his partner. He knew it would be hard to just stop this altogether, but he owed that to you, to y/n. Vixen had become this part of his life, this secret fantasy that he doesn’t think he could ever forget, but maybe this would be how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>helped him, helped his image.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky slumped against the pillows further, your profile staring back at him from where his screen was still on, he was just one of the many that lusted over you, his absence wouldn’t affect you, and it surely wouldn’t affect your business. Reaching over for the surface pro, he toggles around on the website before agreeing to disable his profile, one click and he was taken to the main webpage, the offer to sign up popping up in bright yellow words, he clicked the sleep button with a sigh, placing the pro face down, his room consumed in darkness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a new start; you were already changing his life and you had no idea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Bucky, was much to Steve’s surprise early to the office the next morning, “is it forecasted to rain today?” he jokes passing </span>
  <span>Bucky </span>
  <span>his steaming coffee, god he hoped he didn’t find you</span>
  <span> in</span>
  <span> another mind compromising position.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could always head back home, and just return at the end of the day punk.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raises his hands, a chuckle falling from his lips as he follows Bucky to his office, “no need to get all riled-up Barnes, you have a goodnight last night?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stops short of his door, “I don’t know if I would call it a goodnight,” because it felt like far from it with how he had ended last night, “but I'm here early so something must have changed,” and something had.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well whatever it was hopefully it won’t be a one-day thing,” Steve laughs nudging him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughs but it sounds forced to him, he’s placing his hand on the knob pushing open his office door only to be met with an empty office, his head tilts to the side, eyes squinted in confusion, he thinks back to last night, he turns to Steve, “where’s y/n?” he can’t help but to ask, did you find out he had deactivated, had him leaving upset you had he-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“told her yesterday to take the day off to work on the first draft she had conjured up for you, she texted me in the early hours of the morning that she had great things working, surprised she was up that late.” Steve answers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, why wouldn’t she take a day off when she was told to, he was just one person in a sea of men, it’s not like you knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ‘BuckMeUp’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was just Mr. Barnes, your partner.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well that’s good, hopefully it’s nothing but good things,” he gets out, “well you’ve seen her work Buck, you know she’s only going to give you the best.” Steve replies.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods his head as he makes his way over to his desk, “I’ll be the judge of that when I see that official draft, anything important going on this week?” he questions before Steve leaves.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“nothing for this week, we’re just to watch numbers, but next week some of us want to get together to go down to the bar, shoot some round of pool, you down?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“do you even have to ask?” Steve gives him a toothy grin, “try to contain yourself man, never know who’s watching you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve’s jab, “there’s eyes everywhere waiting for their next story s’nothing new.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well that’s why y/n is here to fix that, anyway I gotta go check our numbers, I'll catch you for lunch.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gave him a wave of his hand as Steve disappeared out of his office door leaving him to his thoughts. He slumped in his chair, mind immediately going back to you, wondering why there was this lingering feeling of disappointment laying around him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew your confession over yesterday’s lunch, and then the ending to the private session you had invited him to was all the reason for how he was feeling. He just didn’t know who these feelings were for; was it for Vixen the cam!girl you hid behind, or was it for y/n the publicist, he didn’t know y/n the publicist, he knew Vixen</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> his best girl. Was there even a difference between the two of you, you were the same person, the only one he knew more about was Vixen, but that didn’t mean Vixen wasn’t you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky blew out a breath of air, he just needed to get through this week, and next week and he could have a day to unwind, it couldn’t be that bad, he’s been through splits before, this was nothing different, hell he wasn’t even dating Vixen, or rather you, he would be fine, the week would pass him in a breeze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had been wrong; the first night he had expected to have a private message waiting for him from you only to realize he had deactivated his account, how he had managed to forget that was by him, he would blame it on the long week. The week hadn’t gotten any better after that first night no longer subscribed to </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span> either, apparently you weren’t getting the draft the way you wanted and asked Steve if you could work from home a little longer, saying you needed this to come out right. Bucky probably had read too much into you taking that many days and on the first day of the second week without you in office he had decided to sign up for </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span> again. He typed in your name half expecting to see you online doing a live, it was around that time, but what he found was your profile idle, no sign of a live, maybe you were in a private, but when he snooped some more, he found that the last time you had been online was last week.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s fingers hovered over the mouse, mind working a mile a minute, he didn’t want to think that him leaving – for his own sake – had been the reason you were no longer on </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span>, he wanted to believe that the reason you had been idle since last week was because you just really wanted the first draft of “James Buchanan Barnes CEO Extraordinaire” to go well, he didn’t want to believe it was actually because of him, or rather BuckMeUp. There was no way to know though, you hadn’t been in office, and it wasn’t like you had been in contact with him, you had been strictly keeping in contact with Steve about the days you were taking to draft this assignment. Wouldn’t it seem odd if he just randomly popped into your email asking how things were going, who does that?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Employers; employers did that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After getting himself together enough to send an email out to you</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> I mean come on he had seen you in all your naked glory how could he not put together a professionally worded email of concern?</span>
  <span> You had replied minutes later </span>
  <span>sorrys</span>
  <span> laced through your email, you had even promised </span>
  <span>you would </span>
  <span>be</span>
  <span> in office tomorrow to show him the first draft. Bucky ha</span>
  <span>d </span>
  <span>suddenly felt bad</span>
  <span>, he didn’t intend for his email to be beckoning you back to work, you obviously needed sometime. Though he had voiced this to you via e-mail you still would not take no for an answer, saying you would be there bright and early.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had barely gotten any sleep after sending you that email so he was just as surprised as Steve was yet again to see him so early in the office, “</span>
  <span>y/n is already set up in your office,” Steve had greeted passing him his daily caffeine intake, Bucky thanked him as he took it from his hold</span>
  <span>. Steve walked quietly by his side for a second before he was speaking up again, “</span>
  <span>has y/n told you anything?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky turns his head to look at him, “about?” He questions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well anything,” Steve replies, “she seems not herself, and I’m beginning to wonder if that’s why she hasn’t been wanting to be in the office, you didn’t tell her anything did you?” Steve questions voice lowering as they draw nea</span>
  <span>rer to Bucky’s office.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stops at his door facing Steve, “why would I have told her anything,”</span>
  <span> he questions </span>
  <span>Steve’s hands fall to his hip, “Buck almost three weeks ago you wanted her fired so-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that cruel Steve, I wasn’t going to fire her, like you said she’s good at what she does, I just needed to get my head out of my </span>
  <span>ass.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not your place, but see if you can get her to open up, she may have only been in my </span>
  <span>company a day but she’s not being herself, she seems down about something.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” Bucky replies, </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>now go look at those numbers</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> tomorrow we unwind and I don’t want us to fall behind</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rolls his eyes but grins nonetheless, “I’ll see you guys at lunch, </span>
  <span>if either of you need anything</span>
  <span> I’m </span>
  <span>just a call away.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods before he’s seeing Steve off, his hand gripping the door knob as he enters his office, </span>
  <span>“good morning y/n,” Bucky greets, and you look up only momentarily from your laptop to give him a meek greeting in return.</span>
  <span> His smile drops, </span>
  <span>as he makes his way over to his desk</span>
  <span>, he places his things down before he’s taking a </span>
  <span>seat, “everything okay this morning y/n,” he questions, </span>
  <span>“I meant what I said last night, you didn’t need to come in.”</span>
  <span> He adds spinning his chair to face you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers cease there clacking on</span>
  <span> the keyboard of your laptop eyes flitting to his, “I’m fine, mr. Barnes, it’s just been a rather long two weeks, I’m just trying to get this article to flow as best as I can, I promise it’s nothing more.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can tell it’s a lie, a lie you’re desperately trying to pass of by offering him a forced smile, he offers you one in return, “I won’t push you to tell me what’s really bothering you, but if you change your mind I can lend you my ear, we’re partners y/n.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And some partner he is because he’s sure the reason for your behavior is because of him, but if it is, it’s not something you bring up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quite in his office for the remainder of the morning the only sound is that of the clacking keys from your laptop and his occasional scroll of the mouse here and there. Theres a moment where he thinks you might finally break that silence when he hears you rustle around on the desk. He turns his head away from his desktop to see you gathering your things. He catches your eye and you offer him a small smile, “I’m going out for lunch now, I shouldn’t be gone too long, just going to catch up with a friend from out of town, would you like me to bring you something?” you add shouldering your bag.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shakes his head, “I'll get lunch with Steve so don’t worry about me,” you nod moving towards the door, “oh and y/n,” your eyes meet his again, “if after lunch you decide you need to take the day, don’t worry about it, Steve and I won’t mind.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. B-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sits up straighter, “honestly y/n you needing to take the day isn’t going to affect us, I can see something is bothering you, and hey it’s okay you don’t have to tell me about it, but as your partner I need to look out for you, and I'm letting you know if you need it my offer for you to take the day stands</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t say anything as you nod, bidding him an even quieter goodbye as you slide out of his office the door shutting softly behind </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span>. Bucky wants to dwell on your behavior, what has you acting like someone kicked your puppy, but a meeting with Stark industries is calling his name, and he knows if he wants to settle this transaction with Stark he needs to be aware of what's going on in front of him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s well into the meeting when he realizes you aren’t going to return</span>
  <span> lunch for you has already finished</span>
  <span>, worry sits heavy in his chest, and he’s never wanted to know what's bothering a person as bad as he wants to know with you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He’s closing the deal with Stark when he gets a message from you, “sorry I'm running late, Steve’s order took a little longer to pick up then expected promise to be there soon!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes furrow in confusion and he must have really been into the information Tony was sharing because he’s only realized now</span>
  <span> looking at the clock on his desk</span>
  <span> that he has missed his lunch and so has Steve. He shoots off a quick thank you throwing his phone off onto his desk before he’s biding Tony a goodbye.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your walking in minutes later, a bag of food and drink in your hands, “I'm so sorry but Steve texted me you both hadn’t eaten, and I couldn’t let that happen, I'm sorry I didn’t text you sooner having you assume I was actually taking the rest of the day.” you rushed out placing the items down in front of him before taking your seat next to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled turning to your flustered state, “y/n really it isn’t a problem, you feeling better?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh left your lips as you opened your laptop, “honestly I’m so sorry I'm letting my personal life affect my work, it's just I'm going through something I haven't quite experienced like ever, and I guess its hitting me a little harder than I thought, but really its silly, shouldn’t have even affected me this bad.” you chuckled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we all go through things,” bucky started, “and whether big or small, your feelings matter, and so what if it affected your work, things happen y/n and we understand that life happens, nobody's going to hold your feelings against you, your human sweetheart.” he catches the moment you tense at the name, but your quick in catching yourself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” you sighed eyes shifting over to his, “I felt it was unprofessional to do so, I let myself get too caught up in it and I shouldn’t have.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded in understanding, taking a bite of his burger, “look y/n,” he murmured around a mouth full of food, “things are going to happen, and while the situation may suck, something better will come out of said shitty situation, you just have to take it a day at a time, it’ll get better, and if you ever need anything you can always let me know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a smile, “thank you Mr. Barnes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He waved you off, “you can call me Bucky y/n,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened slightly, and Bucky caught it, “are you sure?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, “only if you want to, Mr. Barnes makes me sound like my father, and my father’s pretty old,” he chuckles, and sensing your discomfort to his nickname, though he is to blame for that – literally – he adds, “or if you’d like call me James at most, we’re partners y/n and we will be working together, so I'd like for us to be comfortable around one another.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“as it should be Mr. Barnes,” Bucky raises a brow at you a smile tugging at his lips, “sorry,” you chuckle  a pink hue taking over your cheeks, “it might take me awhile James.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckles again as he gathers his trash chucking it in the waste basket below him, “you’ll catch on in no time doll</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the workday had passed in a blur of endless clacking of keyboards and various reply in emails.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s phone chirped beside him,</span>
  <span> Steve had sent him a text</span>
  <span>;</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“hey man Sam won’t be able to make it out </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>tomorrow night</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>, was wondering if you wouldn’t mind </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>us moving </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>it to tonight.”</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“Do you want me to miss a day?”</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“So is that a yes?”</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“As long as you’re not surprised if I don’t show up</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>/or come in hours late.”</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“Wouldn’t expect nothing less.</span>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled at Steve’s reaction, </span>
  <span>he placed his phone down looking at you type away furiously at your laptop, a thought crossed him, “y/n you have any plans tonight?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shot over to him, “plans</span>
  <span>,” you</span>
  <span> questioned, “aside from going home and wrapping up this draft not really why?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ a couple of us are going down to the bar tonight to have some drinks and play some pool </span>
  <span>would you like to come out with us?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You bit at your lip, “Uh I don’t know that that’s a good idea.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well I don’t really know the others that are going I’m sure I would feel out of place.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well think of it as your going with me, I’ll be by your side all night, besides after the last few weeks I can only imagine you had, it’ll be fun.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smile that turns into a smirk tugs at your lips, “you asking me out on a date Mr. Barnes?” You question</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>words playful, “I know you said wanted us to be comfortable around one another but surely you didn’t mean this quick.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gapes at you, eyes blinking at you owlishly, how did you – “t-that’s not what I meant,</span>
  <span> I just </span>
  <span>i-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter bubbles from your lips, “</span>
  <span>I’m just playing James, you know Steve said you were smooth with the ladies didn’t realize just how smooth you were.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky groans, </span>
  <span>rubbing at his warm face, “and just how much did Steve tell you?” He questions hoping to steer the conversation away from embarrassing him any further</span>
  <span>, though when he really thinks about it that was probably the wrong question to ask.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he’s told me enough,” you grin, Bucky’s groaning again, “</span>
  <span>all good things,” you add, “but yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s looks at you, “yes,” he questions, “I’ll go with you</span>
  <span> tonight</span>
  <span>,” you answer, “you’re</span>
  <span> right after the week I’ve had, I think it’ll be nice to get out</span>
  <span>, besides </span>
  <span>who </span>
  <span>better to get information from James Buchanan Barnes than James himself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he draws out,</span>
  <span> there’s a sparkle in your eyes, and he feels like he’s looking at vixen but instead of through the screen of his laptop </span>
  <span>she’s right in front of him, you’re</span>
  <span> right in front of him, </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” shit, “</span>
  <span>can you handle your alcohol</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His brain short circuits at your voice, an image of you or ‘vixen’ being on her knees before him has him scrambling to put words together, the best he can come up with is, “can you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your leaning towards him, and his breath hitches, “I guess we’ll find out tonight now won’t we, sir.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s lips part, his pants tightening at your voice, he catches your smirk, you knew what you were doing, of course you did, you were skilled at making men putty in your hands. He clears his throat a chuckle falling from your lips, “guess we will sweetheart,” he grins when he sees your legs cross</span>
  <span>, two could play this game.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The last two hours pass with quiet, flirty banter between the both of you, it’s not his fault, you had started it, and he can’t help but feel somewhat victorious when the two of you are wrapping up the day, leaving the office, and arriving at the bar, and your cheeks are still flustered red from earlier.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky leads you into the darkened bar, his hand on your lower back as he guides you towards the pool table where Steve and Sam wait for you. Steve is the first to spot the two of you, waving at the two of you, “Bucky, y/n, about time the two of you finally made it over,” he teases, Bucky makes a comment, and you laugh softly placing your bag down on the closest table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh y/n, this is Sam, he works at a firm, so he’s definitely not a face you’ve seen, but I'm sure you’ll get along with him just fine” Bucky speaks, your turning to face the men.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you before,” Sam adds a smirk tugging at his lips, Bucky tilts his head in confusion, watching your brows furrow, “really I don’t think I've ever met you before,” you tell Sam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckles, “I know I've seen you before, I wouldn’t forget a face like yours.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sees you tense and the realization of what Sam is saying hits him at the same moment it hits you, Sam had seen you on </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span>, I mean what other explanation could there possibly be, he was the one to recommend him the site, of course he likely came across your page!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I honestly think I would remember you,” Bucky can feel your panic, “Sam your face isn’t one someone a person is likely to forget,” he throws in, “I mean look at you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes snap over to him, lips parted in offense, “oh I know you’re not coming after how I look,” you relax next to him, and Bucky breathes a sigh of relief internally. He didn’t want to imagine how that conversation would have gone had Sam actually said he knew you from the </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span> website, because if Sam was going to go down so was he.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making an observation,” he shrugs, “say how about we get the drinks and pool going, I didn’t come out tonight to talk about Wilson.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam scoffs at him, “you're lucky I came here for the drinks and pool,” Sam muttered waving a server down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once the drinks had begun to roll, the tenseness that had once been there before had disappeared in minutes, the conversations were rolling, laughter filling the air around you as bucky and you watched Sam and Steve try and school each other in pool.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had turned to you watching you take a sip of your third drink of the night, “how are you feeling y/n, you enjoying tonight,” he questions having to lean in close over the loudness of the bar around you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You turn to face him, black straw still against your lips, a soft buzzed smile tugs at your lips, “I am, thank you for inviting me, I really did need to get away, I didn’t realize how consumed I had gotten in my online work.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no need to thank me, you needed this, and I'm glad I could help.” he added.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Bucky could see your thoughts were racing, your teeth tugging at your lower lip, “it was one of my clients,” you speak, and Bucky swallows the growing knot in his throat, he didn’t think you would actually open up to him, “is it the one you told me about?” he questions his voice strained, nerves tense.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You nod your head a sigh leaving your lips, “yeah, I honestly thought there was something there, but I guess I was a little foolish, I only knew this client online, and I guess I let his attentiveness and his words that made me feel some type of way consume me, granted I've known him online for about 5 months since he first became a client of mine, but it was only very recently maybe a month that we really started getting closer.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky clears his throat, taking a swig of his drink, “and what did you say you did for this client?” he questions though he already knows what you did for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I make videos online, and he was one of my regulars, and when I started to notice how he was online with me I started to like his presence, so I would talk to him in private, and I grew to like that even more, I honestly thought there was something there with how our last online session had gone, but the next morning he was gone, my messages to him went unanswered and I came to find out he had unsubscribed, and deleted his account with me, I didn’t think his presence would affect me as much, but it did, there was no one quite like him online, and I just,” you sigh taking another sip of your drink, “ I got caught up and I shouldn’t have, and I should have known not to let my feelings get caught up, especially online.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was grateful that the two of you were leaning against the pool table because if you hadn’t been, he’s sure his legs would have failed him with your words. Bucky really had thought that his presence wouldn’t have affected you, I mean there was millions of men and he is sure women, subscribed to your account, there is no way he could have been the only one you </span>
  <span>privated</span>
  <span> with, there’s just no way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and is he the only client that you made videos for that you would do private sessions with?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s heart stalls in his chest when he sees your head nod, “like I said he really caught my eye, and he loved the content I put out for my clients online the most, he was always so attentive, observant, and he made me feel special about what I do, even when I felt wrong about what I was putting out online.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky feels horrible, he didn’t think his presence mattered that much to you, to vixen, there's the slightly buzzed part that wants to be honest and open with you like you have to him, but how does he tell you that he, your boss, has seen you in your most intimate state, how does he tell you that he knows what you do, that he’s your favorite client.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s mouth opens and closes, and he must look like an absolute fool to you, a small chuckle falls from your lips, “you don’t have to say anything, really it's okay, I don’t even know why I felt the need to share this with you, you’re my boss,” you sigh and Bucky swallows, “I’ve let this affect me enough, it’s time for me to move past this, he was just one of the many clients.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ouch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighs, “well hey, he’s the one missing out,” and he was, “don’t let yourself get wrapped up in him, he’s nothing special sweetheart.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You struggle to keep your lips up in that small smile, </span>
  <span>“you</span>
  <span> know he said as much, but I would have just liked to have known, instead of just having him leave like that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>God Bucky feels like an ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well hey he’s in the past sweetheart, and like you said he’s just one of the many clients, now let’s get you away from this sadness, how about I teach you how to play some pool.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your shaking your head as you place your drink down on the table, “I won’t be any fun to play with, I don’t even know how to play,” you laugh, “save yourself and me the embarrassment.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughs as he chalks up the pool </span>
  <span>stick</span>
  <span>, his hand extends out to you, “</span>
  <span>c’mere</span>
  <span> I'll show you how.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your shaking your head again, nervous laughter spilling from your lips, “c’mon doll, it’ll be fun.” he coaxes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You give in with a sigh taking his hand as he pulls you close, w</span>
  <span>ith shaky hands you get into the position you’ve seen sam and Steve in taking the pool stick from his hands. “Alright so here you want to get into this position,” he murmurs his left hand running down the back of your satin shirt, pushing you down lower to level with the table, his right-hand resting over yours on the stick.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “like this you question,” breathily, bucky holds back a groan, it's just the alcohol he thinks “yeah sweetheart just like that,” he grits out, "now the next thing is you've got to master your stroke, it isn’t too hard, but it’ll take some time to get right” he presses in closer trying to get a better hold on you and the stick, holding back a moan when your ass presses into his front, “during your practice strokes,” he murmurs into your hair, “your eyes should switch from the contact point on the cue ball to the point you’re aiming for on the object ball,” you nod your head in understanding.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” he speaks up lowly, “line up the pool tip,” he prays to god you can’t feel him hardening in his slacks, “up with the cue ball, aim” he grunts when you press your ass further into him, “and hit, away.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both you and Bucky move through his instructed motions, and you watch as you hit a ball into the pocket. You jump in delight, “oh my goodness, I actually did it,” you laughed, turning slightly in his hold.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shrugs, “what can I say, you have the best teacher,” he winks enjoying the blush that covers your cheeks, even in this darkened light he can still get you flustered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well would you care to show me one more time?” you questioned lowly getting back into the position, your backside once more pressing into his front.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to be thorough,” you murmured looking at him over your shoulder, a smirk on your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was definitely in for it tonight.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just once more,” he grins pressing in closer, his lips right by your ear, “can’t have you beating me at my own game 1sweetheart,” he feels you shiver; you turn your head inches away from his own, “we’ll see about that.” you grin eyes moving back to the table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sees red from where she’s hidden by the bar, watching him hover over her, that should have been her, not yo</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You permeate his every thought; each time he’s rehearsed in his mind how to break the news to you, he imagines your reaction, and his response, and each time the reality of the situation strikes him and he holds his tongue. He wants to tell you, needs to be honest with you, but then you’re smiling at him over your shoulder from where you sit by his desk clacking away at that damn article about him and he feels this rush of warmth take over him, a spark of hope for whatever this is brewing between the two of you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Normal thoughts barely formed in his mind before they were replaced with the thoughts of what could be if only he was brave enough to tell you. The thing was Bucky knew what your reaction would be, knew you would absolutely hate him for what he had done, the secret he had kept, </span>
  <span>continues to keep, </span>
  <span>and he didn’t think he could bare to have you completely out of his life, he had already lost ‘vixen’ he didn’t want to think about losing you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It surprises him how quickly you had opened up to him after that night in the bar, and he doesn’t know if its him or you that makes this thing between you the easiest. There’s a part of him that catches himself thinking if this part of you is the one he witnessed so many times with Vixen, there's this flirty nature to you that wasn’t there before, or at least he hadn’t seen sight of it like he has now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a month of working with you, a month of flirty banter, perverse phrases, and the occasional late night. Though you two hadn’t been close before the night at the bar, that same night had shifted something between the two of you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I give up,” you groan head falling to the desk, it was another one of those late nights for the two of you, Bucky needing to work late into the nights </span>
  <span>recently </span>
  <span>to watch his numbers with Stark announcing that paying a visit to his office was in the works. He looks over to you with heavy, tired eyes, he rubs at them before focusing on your distressed form once again, “what’s going on now, that’s like what the fifth time</span>
  <span> your groaning and moaning</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You peer up at him from where your head rests against the cool oak, “you shut your mouth Barnes, this is your fault you know,” you mutter picking up your head opting to fall back into your chair, swirling your body to his, “I don’t understand what is so appealing about your personal life, specifically about your history with various women, like why do women want to know what it would be like to go on a date with you, what does that have anything to do with your business, your employees, do they not realize what my job as a publicist for your company is?” you questioned exasperated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled lowly, fingers rubbing at his chin, “your right that is primarily my fault, but you can blame the publicist before you too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You raised a brow in question, “the one you had fired not even a month into working with you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pointed a finger in your direction, “that's the one,” he chuckled but it was anything but amusing, “I’m assuming Steve gave you some insight to why I was so against having another publicist?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say he went into full detail but he did let me know that the fact that you were so weary to hire me is because the publicist before me took her job a little too seriously if you will.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky scoffed, kicking his foot out sending him rocking, “she did much more than what she was supposed to, hence why you probably have people popping into your inbox asking the more personal questions about me, she never really did much for me or my company, it was always personal things about me that I had no idea she was even posting to her website.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips turn down into a frown, brows furrowed, “now why would she do that, would Steve just hire anybody?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled hand rubbing at the back of his neck, “that would have actually been my doing,” he answers, and you raise a brow for him to continue, “see Steve had someone that he really liked lined up, she was actually the perfect person for the job, but since all interviews have to go through me to be finalized I kind of let myself think with my head downstairs.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your head tilts in confusion not quite understanding his initial statement at first, you watch his eyes glance down then back up, and “oh, oh my god Barnes you didn’t,” you reply sitting up in your chair a little straighter, eyes wide, he shrugs, a grimace of a grin on his lips, “Bucky did you seriously hire her because you what ,saw her in a button up blouse, skirt, and some heels, did you even look at her resume?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky winces and a puff of laughter leaves your lips, “oh my goodness Barnes you are scandalous,” oh if only you knew, he thinks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well that’s not who I am anymore, honestly she caused me a lot of trouble hence why Steve had been so adamant to get me an actual publicist that could fix my name,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you broke her heart, and she broke your name?” you questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A noise leaves Bucky’s lips as he contemplates your question, “honestly that’s what it seems but the thing is I never showed any interest in her -”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“how,” you cut him off, “you just admitted to hiring her for her looks!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled, “well yeah but she came off really strong, right away she was trying to learn every little personal thing about me saying it was all a part of her ‘research’ always adding that she only wanted what was best for me and my company, what help she turned out to be,” he huffed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“so, and now you can stop me here if this is to personal,” you begin, “but aside from doing nothing for your company, did she also tarnish your name?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“shit sweetheart,” he grinned catching the bottom half of your body twitch at his name for you, “had I known the limits she would go to, to get back at me and make sure no woman within a five-mile radius would so much as look in my direction I would have never fired her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“five-mile radius,” you questioned, “you're kidding right, Barnes have you seen yourself!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk tugs at his lips you really made this too easy for him, “no I haven’t but I know you have,” he winks, “so tell me y/n what do you think.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s throwing you the ball, and he loves when you catch, loves when you give him that flirty banter right back. Bucky watches you lean forward in your seat, you’ve taken the bait, “Oh I don’t know Buck,” and his breath hitches at the name, “there’s not much too look at when your ego is overpowering your beauty.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky falls back in his chair howls of laughter spilling from his lips, “ouch doll, you bruise me.” Breathy laughter falls from your lips, “well you asked,” you chided and he’s kicking at your chair with his out stretched foot, “you ready to get out of here, I'm tired of looking at this screen, and if we stay any later I fear that I'm finally going to pull a you and show up two hours late.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“now you’re just getting nasty sweetheart,” bucky murmurs sleeping the desktop watching it go black before he pushes off his desk standing from the chair. Bucky nearly jumps in his spot when he turns to find you a foot away from his space.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your inching closer, looking up at him through your lashes, he’s starting to sweat at your close proximity, “y/n,” he murmurs in question, a knot forming in his dry throat when your hand falls to his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how nasty I can get.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh but he knows how nasty you can get, he’s seen you spread out for him, his name spilling from your lips breathily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to push back, say all the things he would behind the screen to vixen but your demeanor changes and your grinning as you step away from him grabbing ahold of your bag. Bucky watches you walk around the desk towards the door his pants tightening from your little scene, and the sight of your backside is enough to get him going. You turn to face him, hand pulling the office door open, laughter spilling from his lips, “c’mon Barnes, walk a girl to her car will you,” and he’s still staring after you, “awe c’mon doll, did I rile you up?” and your grinning that shit eating grin of yours when you know you’ve gotten to him, you little minx, you knew what you did to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s moving after you then, unbeknownst to you he’s watching you, waiting for the perfect moment to get you back, you couldn’t play this game and not expect him to play back. You reach the elevator first, finger calling the elevator up to your floor. Bucky fits himself behind you, warm breath fanning across the back of your head, causing you to twitch in place, he grins. A low chuckle falls from his lips as he watches your finger shoot out to press the elevators button once more, “impatient are we sweetheart,” he questions lips by your ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You push into him, looking over your shoulder up at him, “never been a patient woman Barnes, and I think you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>come </span>
  </em>
  <span>to realize that” you murmur eyes flitting back to the elevator as the doors slide open. Bucky allows you to step in first, your turning to press your back against the wall, “you going down </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t possibly be reading the room wrong; this is much more than the teasing banter between the two of you he has come to know so well over the past month. ‘To hell with it,’ he thinks as he sidles in, the doors closing the two of you in. Your head is tilted to the side, a smile threatening to split your lips, your tongue peeks out running over your lower lip. He’s moving forward when the elevator begins to descend down, his body caging you in, hands on either side of your head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“now who’s the one playing dirty?” you question a hitch in your breath when he falls in closer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what’s the matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>doll </span>
  </em>
  <span>am I riling you up?” he questions throwing your remark from earlier back at you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flash dark, your fingers hooking around his tie as you tug him closer, “Barnes I told you I'm an impatient woman, so if you’re going to do something, do it already, I'm tired of this cat and mouse with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk tugs at his lips, “let me take you out,” you raise a brow, “one date sweetheart, you, me, a nice cozy corner in your favorite restaurant, you’d get food, a handsome date, and hey a little section for my about me.” he teases.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You consider his offer, tugging his tie as you draw him in closer his lips just above yours, “one date Barnes and this is strictly for your about me since there’s so many women curious about you,” you tease back, “but your keeping those hands to yourself, and no funny business.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back, “sweetheart if there’s anyone you should be telling to keep their hands to themselves it should be you to you, I guarantee by the end of the night you’ll be itching to have your hands all over me.” he grins.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight?” you question, “so confident that I would say yes to going out tonight</span>
  <span>, I could say no we do have work tomorrow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well do you have anyone better to do,</span>
  <span> and hey, I’m the boss I can give you the day</span>
  <span>” he</span>
  <span> replies</span>
  <span> the doors sliding open behind him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y</span>
  <span>ou gape at him as he makes his way out </span>
  <span>of the elevator</span>
  <span>, turning on his heel as he makes his way towards the</span>
  <span> building doors</span>
  <span>, “coming sweetheart</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> he calls back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You bit at your lower lip watching Bucky swagger to the door’s it was just one date, just one, and it was for your article</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One date with Bucky due to your flirtatious banter with him had </span>
  <span>earned him a second, a third and </span>
  <span>apparently, he was going for the fourth, “are you hoping for a home run,” you had questioned him that afternoon in the safety of his office. He had spun his chair to face you, eyes leaving the desktop screen for a second, “what would a home run get me with you?” he questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes a smile tugging at the corner of your mouth, “nothing Barnes, it’ll get you nothing except a nicely written article about you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh come on now sweetheart,” he laughs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your shaking your head eyes returning back to your template, truth was Bucky could have anything and everything that he wanted from you, you were anything but immune to his charm, and in truth it reminded you so much of your favorite client ‘buck’ or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘buckmeup’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>your favorite Xmodels client</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though he had been completely virtual and you had no idea who he was, much less how he looked like, you had still fallen for him rather quickly once you had begun doing privates with him. Bucky was a lot like </span>
  <em>
    <span>buckmeup </span>
  </em>
  <span>once you had gotten to know your boss a lot better over the past month, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>buckmeup</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bucky was very attentive to you, he would pick up on the slightest changes within you and act on them. He knew when to push, to pull, he knew the exact words to have you putty in his hands, but thanks to the secret you held close to your heart you knew how to play his game, and you could play it very well. The thousands subscribed to know your idle Xmodels page were proof of just how well you could play this game.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“keep it up Barnes and you won’t be getting a date at all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckles a shiver running through you, “you and I both know I'll be getting that date tonight, sweetheart.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“so </span>
  <span>sure</span>
  <span> of yourself Barnes,” you murmur, but you both knew he would be getting that date, and much more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s later that same evening that Bucky is whisking you out of the office, Steve giving you and his friend an all to knowing look as he waves the two of you off for the night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugs at your lips as he pulls you into Smith’s Bar, the live music filtering through the vintage themed bar and grill. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“thought you might like a change of place from our other three dates,” he murmurs into your ear, his hands leading you towards a high-top table towards the back </span>
  <span>of the</span>
  <span> restaurant.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s helping you into a chair before he’s sitting himself across from you a waitress appearing with a menu for both of you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rattling off your drink orders and asking for a few more minutes to look over the menu, she waltzes away with the promise to return with your drinks shortly. Looking over the menu you decide on the chicken </span>
  <span>parmigana</span>
  <span>, bucky settling on the ribs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” you start laying the menus off to the side, “I feel like I more or less know everything about you,” and Bucky’s raising a brow at you in question, “born and raised in Shelbyville, Indiana, there was your father George, who you inherited the company from, your ma, Winifred, and your sister Rebecca.” he’s grinning, “your father wanting a better life for the lot of you, decided to uproot you and move you to Brooklyn Newyork when he was offered a newer, better paying job opportunity, fast forward to a couple of years later, your father handed you over the company intent on retiring and trusting his one and only son to take over the company as well as he did,” he nods, “James Buchanan Barnes, Is a ladies man, an awful flirt, but will show his girl a good time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A whistle passes his lips, “looks like you have it all down sweetheart,” he murmurs leaning into his seat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You lean forward arms pressing into the table, “I feel like I'm missing something,” you murmur teasingly pressing your finger to your lips, “but I can’t tell what it is, what are you hiding Barnes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffens at your question, this could be his out, he could finally tell you and hopefully not have it blow up so horribly in his face. His lips part, his intentions for this conversation clearer than ever; “alright you two here, are you drinks,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“are you two </span>
  <span>ready</span>
  <span> to order?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Watching you give your order to the waitress, he kept in his mind intent on still telling you, there was something sitting on his chest and he knew he needed to tell you. He knew that whatever was going on between the two of you if he wanted to take the next step with you – granted if you let him – he didn’t want there being any secret between the two of you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After placing your order with the waitress, she was once more off with the promise of bringing your orders out as soon as possible. You both thanked her quietly, eyes fitting back to one another, Bucky’s lips part ready to spew out the words sitting heavy on his tongue, but he’s interrupted by the sound of his name sounding from behind him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He curses low under his breath, head turning slightly, she's grinning something cynical at him before her eyes are flitting over to you, she moves forward then taking the spot where your waitress had once been. Her eyes move over to him, “such a surprise to see you here Barnes and,” she looks at y/n, you raise a brow at the woman, “you must be Bucky’s new publicist, right?” she questions. </span>
  <span>Your</span>
  <span> looking at this mystery woman, eyeing her warily, “not that it’s any of your concern,” you say finally finding your voice, “but yes I am, and you are?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s grinning a toothy grin her hand stretching out to you, “Dolores,” she coos taking her hand back when it goes </span>
  <span>unshaken</span>
  <span> by your frozen form, </span>
  <span>“but</span>
  <span> you can call me dot, I was the publicist before you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s getting Dot’s attention away from you by a hiss of her name, “Dolores what are you doing here?” Dot’s head snaps to bucky a grin on her lips, “well you see I was just strolling by-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“strolling by or following me?” he questions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dot rolls her eyes, “please Barnes you aren’t that special,” her head turns towards you before she's meeting his eyes again, “but your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>here,” she adds a snipe in her tone, “she’s quite special.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's</span>
  <span> heart thuds in his chest, “excuse me but what are you talking about?” you question getting both of their attention.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dot turns her head towards you, “does James here know what you do when you're not working in his office?” she questions, and Bucky can see your body go tense, he barely has a chance to stop her before the word are spilling from her vengeful lips, “does your boss know you get naked for clients online, does he know that instead of going home to finish up that draft of yours that you sign online to get naked and get paid by your ‘clients’”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes are tearing up, “oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she gets out, but you can’t bear to hear anymore from her as you slip off the chair, grabbing your bag as you shove past her in a flurry of tears and </span>
  <span>embarrassment</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky growls at Dot as he grabs his things running after your fleeing form, Bucky's pushing out the doors when he sees your distressed form walking at a quick pace, down the sideway “fuck,” he groans running after you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“y/n, y/n wait!” he breathes out, hand circling around your arm as he gets close enough to grab ahold of you. He brings you both to a stop though you're trying to push him off of you, “please let me go Bucky, I want to go,” you cry still swatting at his arms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts as you hit him particularly hard, he moves to the front of you moving the two of you out of the way, “y/n please look at me, I'm so sorry about dot, I </span>
  <span>didn</span>
  <span>’t think she would do that, go after you.” he tried grabbing at your tear stained face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More tears are falling down your face as you shake your head, “what kind of person does that,” you cried, “I'm so embarrassed, like how could she, that part of me wasn’t for anyone to know, it was something I did when I was trying to get myself through the last year of my degree while being able to afford my shit apartment at the time, I- I'm so sorry, I didn’t want anyone to know for anyone to see me in a different life because of what I did to keep myself on my feet, I don’t even do it anymore, I stopped a little over a month ago!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighs, “I know sweetheart I know”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes snap to his, “you know,” you questioned softly, Bucky’s eyes widen slightly at what he’s just said, he sighs again a muttered ‘fuck’ falling from his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” you question, “what do you mean you know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hand falls away from you and your immediately stepping away from him, he groans rubbing at his face, “this isn’t how I wanted to do this, I should have done this the minute you stepped foot into my office.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” you grunt, “what’s going on, should have told me what?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were a cam girl,” he gets out voice low, your lips part eyes flashing with something akin to disbelief, “you knew,” you questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nods his head, eyes falling to the gum filled cement, “Steve and Sam had told me about </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span>, and when I subscribed to the site you had been one of the ones to catch my eye, there was something about you that drew me in, that still draws me in and I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“please bucky, please tell me you weren’t ‘</span>
  <span>buckmeup</span>
  <span>’ you reply voice wavering.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” he tries eyes meeting yours, “I never meant for it to get this far, I should have told you from the very beginning but I let myself get caught up that’s why I deleted everything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh god,” you cry and your stepping back again further away from him, “wait you knew who I was that day I interviewed for you didn’t you, you knew and you still excepted my privates you, oh god.” you choke out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His heart thugs heavily in his chest, ears ringing, your head shaking wildly in disbelief, “did you hire me because of that, did you hire me because I was vixen?” you questioned angrily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no y/n I swear I didn’t 1-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“bullshit Barnes, you hired Dot because of her looks!” you argued.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He moves towards you, “y/n it wasn’t like that with you I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you what, huh, thought oh shit it’s the girl that gives in so easily to me online, wonder if she's as easy in person as she is online, tired of jerking it over the screen so you thought you’d try in person,” your eyes water further as thought crosses your mind, “is that what all this month had been, you trying to woo me, to get into my pants, to feel the real thing, is that why you deleted your subscription because you had the real thing in front of you.” you hiss.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“please y/n it wasn’t like that, please just let me try and explain.” he pleads</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“try and explain what Bucky, you knew, you knew all this time,” you cried, were you ever going to tell me, or were you going to wait till I let you fuck me and you finally got the one thing you jerked off  too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“y/n please I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell for you, you know,” and Bucky’s breath catches in his throat, “I fell for ‘</span>
  <span>buckmeup</span>
  <span>’ was that your plan too, have one last session with me, delete your subscription, and try to work your charm in person were you that desperate for the real thing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t know what to say, here he was trying to avoid this very confrontation and it had still managed to happen, and to make matters worse you won’t let him try to explain, to try and make things better.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your shaking your head tears falling heavily from your eyes, “I can’t believe you,” you sniffed, “you were right about one thing though there is nothing special about you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A knot forms in Bucky’s throat at your words, you scoff turning on your heel, “</span>
  <span>I'll</span>
  <span> see you tomorrow Mr. Barnes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky watches helplessly as you walk away a cursed ‘fuck’ falling from his lips as you disappear into the crowd.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t sleep the night before, and it shows when he enters the office doors, the exhaustion laced on his features. He drags himself over to the elevator, tired fingers prodding the elevator to descend and take him up to his floor. Silver doors split open and he’s stumbling in</span>
  <span>, back finding the wall as</span>
  <span> watch</span>
  <span>es</span>
  <span> through lidded eyes as they shut, his mind wandering to last night's events. He had tried all night since you left him on the sidewalk to get in contact with you, begging you to hear him out, to give him two minutes, hell </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> would take one if you would just let him explain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he didn’t deserve your forgiveness</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>and </span>
  <span>by </span>
  <span>no</span>
  <span> means w</span>
  <span>as he expecting you to, but all he wanted was your time to let him explain. You wouldn’t hear of it though, not</span>
  <span> over the phone, through text, or through email.</span>
  <span> He had tried every means of connecting with you the second you had walked away </span>
  <span>from him last night, and while his attempts had been answered, they hadn’t been answered in the way he had hoped.</span>
  <span> He was</span>
  <span> in no</span>
  <span> wa</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> above begging,</span>
  <span> but </span>
  <span>he wouldn’t push you away further than he already had, further than Dot</span>
  <span> had</span>
  <span>. Dot, his blood boiled at the thought of her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator </span>
  <span>pinged si</span>
  <span>gnaling his arrival to the top floor. He watches the doors slid</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> open, a creak to them</span>
  <span> as </span>
  <span>stretch out revealing a</span>
  <span>n angered Steve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He puts on a brave face as he steps out of the elevator</span>
  <span>, “no coffee today Rogers, your slacking pal.”</span>
  <span> He tsks walking past him, he knows what’s going to come but he’d like to be in his office when he gets his ass handed to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Fuck you,</span>
  <span>” Steve grunts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who </span>
  <span>shat</span>
  <span> in your coffee Rogers,</span>
  <span>” Bucky grumbled and he knew he was only going to make matters worse but he didn’t need the whole office knowing his business</span>
  <span>, he just needed to get Steve to his office.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have some nerve Bucky,” he hissed trailing in behind him, the office door slamming behind them. “Wh</span>
  <span>y did y/n come to me this morning asking to be moved into my office</span>
  <span> to finish your article, what the hell did you say to her</span>
  <span>, and don’t even try and tell me you had no part in this, she was in tears by the time she finished asking me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you sit down punk, I don’t want you scruffing the carpet.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you and your carpet Buck, now what the hell did you say to her, I’m tired of cleaning up after your messes</span>
  <span>, whatever the hell you did to her </span>
  <span>is-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Either sit the hell down or get out,” Bucky growled, “I’m tired of people not letting me explain, I’m tired of not getting a damn chance to for once speak up, now sit down.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve halts in his stride surprised at his </span>
  <span>friends outburst, his glare still remains as he sits, “what the hell did you do Buck.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky slumps in his seat hands rubbing at his jaw, “I don’t even know where to start, how the hell do I even explain myself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Steve’s expression softens se</span>
  <span>eing </span>
  <span>his friend struggling, “how about you start from the beginning</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Buck I’m not going to judge you, you know me, I’ll only be here to help</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighed, “I know punk, I just don’t think there’s any helping</span>
  
  <b>
    <span>this</span>
  </b>
  <span>, but fuck okay,” he huffs</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve listens, actually listens and Bucky doesn’t know if he should feel </span>
  <span>grateful</span>
  <span> for it</span>
  <span>. He doesn’t know what to expect when he’s done explaining himself to Steve; will he judge him, laugh at him, curse him to no end?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus buck why the hell didn’t you say something from day one?” Steve questions hand rubbing over his face as he goes over everything he just heard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to say,” he questions, “I got caught up in the moment, but as soon as i realized what I was doing guilt immediately flooded me, and I tried to right my wrongs, but if it wasn’t one thing it was another.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed, “</span>
  <span>is that why you wanted me to take her that first week, had me thinking you wanted to fire her when in reality you just wanted to try and fix things,” Bucky nodded, “why couldn’t you just talk to me Buck, not only to me but to her</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve the reaction from her would have always been the same it -”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have been a lot better than the reaction you got </span>
  <span>because </span>
  <span>of Dot,” he argued, “buck I just can’t understand why you felt you couldn’t talk to me about this, I could have helped you, sure the reaction y/n would have had with you wouldn’t have gone any different but it wouldn’t of had to be as bad as this, Buck</span>
  <span>, what Dot did last night was horrible.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky groaned thinking about it, thinking about you, how distraught you had looke</span>
  <span>d, how heartbroken you were. “You don’t think I know that Steve, I don’t even know how Dot knew about y/n, about what she did, she couldn’t have known, I just,” he sighed, “how do I make this better Steve, how can I get y/n to listen?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rubs at his face, “for the first time in a long time</span>
  <span> I don’t know what to tell you Buck,</span>
  <span> I know I’m always able to get you out </span>
  <span>these types of situations, but this isn’t one I’m sure I can help you with, I think this is something you need to figure out on your own pal.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“where is she now, she in your office,” he finds himself asking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nods, “I told her to take It easy today and to take her time with whatever she needed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Send her home, let her know if she’d like to just finish the article at home she can, hell she can scrap the whole things if she wants, I honestly don’t care, just let her get home and take care of herself, I don’t want her here if she's not feeling up for it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s brows furrow, “Buck -”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shakes his head, “please do this one thing for me Steve, if she’s anything like she was last night after the stunt Dot pulled and the mess I further made of things, she doesn’t need to be worrying about writing an article, an article for me any less, please let her know she can go home, it won’t affect her hours.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed, he knew Bucky was only trying to do right by you, to try and fix his wrongs and he had been from the beginning by deleting his account as soon as he realized exactly what he was doing, but Bucky had still messed up by not confessing his actions earlier, but at least he had tried even though it hadn’t been enough of an effort on his end.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve can’t help but ask, “are you okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry about me Steve, I got myself into this mess, and this is something I need to get myself out of, like you said I can’t expect you to get me out of every situation.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you hit your head this morning?” Steve teases.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no harder than usual,” bucky chuckles but it sounds forced, “anyway please let y/n know what I told you, and that if she’d like to sc</span>
  <span>rap</span>
  <span> the article and write a completely different piece she can, hell have her w</span>
  <span>rite one on you, you deserve it pal.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Steve tries, “c’mon that’s now-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bosses orders,” Bucky replies a forced, tired smile worming it’s way into his lips. “Now go, I have some numbers to look over, Stark sent an email last night about visiting us this week for numbers, so I got a busy day today.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wants to argue, tel</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span> Bucky this isn’t entirely his fault, </span>
  <span>though a majority of it is, but he knows Bucky won’t listen when he’s already finding him glued to the computer screen fingers clacking away at his keyboard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve lets out a quiet sigh as he leaves his friend and higher up alone in his office, his mind going back to your disheveled form locked away in his office.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You might not want to listen to Bucky, but you just might listen to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes are snapping up at the sound of </span>
  <span>Steve’s office doo</span>
  <span>r opening, your body relaxing when</span>
  <span> Steve’s body popped through, “s’just me, you can relax,” he laughed noticing your tense form.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” you murmured looking back to the laptop before you, the cursor blinking back at you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just visiting with Bucky,” you tensed at the name, “he wanted me to inform you that you can head home for the rest of the day,” your eyes are snapping up to meet Steve’s, his form by the door, hands tucked into his slacks. “He also wanted me to let you know that you can work from home as long as you need, and that if you’d like you can scrap the article about him and write for someone more worthy of the title, my words not his,” he added noticing the confused look cross your features.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“d-did he tell you?” you questioned the embarrassment and hurt from last night rearing its ugly head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s your way of asking if I knew,” Steve starts, “I didn’t, since the whole ordeal with Dot, Bucky had taken to becoming very private of his life in general he wouldn’t even tell me or Sam things and we’re his best friends, he wasn’t going on dates anymore, wasn’t taking anyone home, he was just trying to stay out of whatever light he could because he knew Dot would find a way to flip anything on him, and she had been for months after she got fired, hence why Bucky was always turning away the idea of a publicist.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Until me,” you scoffed, “he probably didn’t even hire me because of my actual work,” you groaned, “god there was even a time I asked him if he had seen my work, and now I'm sure he was talking about my Xmodels videos, instead of the actual work I published.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grimaced, Bucky had really built himself a grave here, “While that might have been the case the first day, your hire date,” Steve adds, “Bucky really had seen your work and he liked what he saw y/n, he was just hesitant, he didn’t want another Dot situation.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet look what he got instead,” you replied, “I can’t believe he would keep something like this from me, I’m his employee, I worked alongside him every day, like what gets me the most is that he still privated with me knowing that I was his publicist, that he would be seeing me the next morning, like was he imagining what was under my clothes while he was in the same room with me, was he remembering every shared conversation we had, was he just playing me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighs, “y/n I truly do believe this is a conversation you need to have with him, I think you both need to sit down and hear one anothers side, I know Bucky y/n, and I can promise you his intentions were not ill-willed, he was just as scared as you were to have this come out to light, he was embarrassed to even have an account to Xmodels, he never wanted anyone to know, he didn’t ever think he would be in a situation quiet like this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It still doesn’t make any of this right Steve, any of what he did, how am I supposed to feel knowing about his past especially with the reason for hire behind Dot, how do I know that I wasn’t just hired because he saw Vixen, Steve he saw me in an intimate light, hell it was much more than intimate, but still how am I supposed to just be okay with this, how am I supposed to just believe his intentions weren’t ill willed, if even after he hired me, knowing that I was his employee,” you added, “he still chose to do privates with me, to still lead me on.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s brow furrowed at the last part, “but y/n as soon as Bucky realized what he was doing he deactivated his accounts -”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and that’s supposed to make all this better,” you argued back, “Steve I fell for Bucky online, and Bucky knew about it, he knew about a lot of things, and he’s the one who chose to never come out with the truth, now I know he’s your friend and you probably want to help him fix this, just like you’ve managed to fix everything else, but there is no fixing this, he betrayed my trust in many ways.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, he knew a lost fight when he saw one</span>
  <span> and in this case it was a lost cause, </span>
  <span> “Well since I'm sure you won’t want to talk to him, much less hear an explanation from him anytime soon, I think it would be best to at least follow his advice, I do think you should head home and take as ever many days as you need, I also think that you should scrap the work if you’d like and if you do choose to, you can write about the company, its employees, and myself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yourself?” you questioned brows furrowed, Steve nodded, “Bucky thinks if anyone should have the spotlight or is as deserving of it, it should be me, again his words not mine, and just to make sure you understand it’s bosses orders.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Steve,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raises his hands at your tone, “if there’s an issue</span>
  <span>, or you’d like to hear it from him</span>
  <span> personally </span>
  <span>he’s in his office</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> you might no</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span> like him all that much right no</span>
  <span>w, but he still is our boss at the end of the day, and what he wants we have to follow</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>he really is sorry y/n</span>
  <span>, and he really wants you to know that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You scoff, “I’m sure he is, </span>
  <span>he’s sorry he got caught</span>
  <span>,” your turning back to your computer</span>
  <span>. Steve raises a brow at you as he makes his way back to his desk, “you aren’t going to leave,” he questions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flicker back to him, “well if I’m going to write about you and the company how am I supposed to do that from home?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s face fell slightly, “right.”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wasn’t surprised to say the least when Steve had informed him you were scraping his </span>
  <span>article, what did surprise him was that you chose to stay but when hearing the reasoning behind it he understood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky couldn’t focus, and there was many times he was tempted to message Steve back and say he was calling it a day, but he had done enough and he wouldn’t put any more work on Steve when he had done so much for him already.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had managed to stay in his office for the better part of his day </span>
  <span>going through various files on his desktop. He didn’t realize how caught up he was till Steve was popping his head in biding him a goodnight</span>
  <span>, Bucky hadn’t thought to ask Steve if </span>
  <span>you were with him, he only assumed you would be since</span>
  <span> you had been with him all day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wishing Steve a good night Bucky had stayed a few more minutes to sift through one last file before he was</span>
  <span> calling it a night himself, a heavy sigh falling from his lips as he pushed off his desk gathering his things.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was just shutting his office door behind him when your hushed voice rang though the hall, he turned his head to find you there </span>
  <span>anger laced through your features.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my luck,” you muttered shoving past him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, y/n, wait,” Bucky tried feet trailing you, and honestly he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he wasn’t expecting for you to </span>
  <span>snap towards him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have some nerve you know, telling Steve to send me home, to take all the time I need, to scrap the article and write it on someone who’s more deserving of it</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>god you really are putting out all the stops aren’t you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n please</span>
  <span>,” Bucky tries, “whatever you’re thinking it’s like, I can guarantee it’s not</span>
  <span>, if you’d please, please let me explain everything, just give me a few minutes of your time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No bucky, you had a chance to explain, you had a chance to make things right over a month ago, but you kept it off</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>you lead me on, you knew my feelings for you online, and you played them to your advantage,</span>
  <span> is that why you deleted your account</span>
  <span>,” you questioned, “</span>
  <span>to make your moves on the real thing, hoping to score some of the times we shared in private,” you hummed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s face fell, “y/n it’s not like</span>
  <span> that, god it was never like that,</span>
  <span> if you would please just let me explain I just need to explain myself and this shitty situation</span>
  <span>, please sweetheart,” he was desperate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head jaw clenched</span>
  <span>, “like I said you had the chance to explain and talk over a month ago, </span>
  <span>it’s a little too late.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes fell to the floor, he wanted to snap at you like he did at Steve earlier</span>
  <span>, because he was tired of this, of people not letting him speak up</span>
  <span>, of people assuming and speaking for him.</span>
  
  <span>He also knew he </span>
  <span>was the cause for this</span>
  <span> and not wanting this to become a dot situation he decided to leave well enough alone. He would give you your space, let you come to him if and when you wanted to hear him out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> His eyes met your stormy ones, a defeated sigh falling from his lips, </span>
  <span>“I</span>
  <span> really am </span>
  <span>sorry y/n and I will continue to be sorry everyday for the way I chose to go about things, </span>
  <span>I wasn’t asking to be forgive</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span> because if I’m being honest I wouldn’t forgive myself either, all I wanted was a few minutes to explain myself, </span>
  <span>I hope your article on the company and Steve is nothing but superb like the work I’ve seen you put out for others, there really is no one as deserving as he is</span>
  <span>, and my offer for you to work at home is still an option should you need it</span>
  <span>, if you need anything you can go through Steve, have a great night Y/n.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were stunned when he walked past you, he had his chance to argue his case just then, but he didn’t</span>
  <span>, and there was a part of you wondering why.</span>
  <span> You couldn’t help but to turn slowly on your heel</span>
  <span> watching as his body disappeared through the door </span>
  <span>of</span>
  <span> the stairway.</span>
  <span> You huffed shaking yourself of your </span>
  <span>reverie6</span>
  <span>, you wouldn’t fall for Bucky Barnes</span>
  <span> charm, and you wouldn’t fall for the lie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the next morning and you found yourself in Steve’s office, Steve hovering over </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> shoulder as he looked at the article you had begun to draft,</span>
  <span> “it looks really great y/n you truly have a way with wo-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door cut him off, Steve stood straighter, as he called out to the person on the other side of the door, “come in,” you and Steve watched the door slide open Bucky popping his head through offering you both a small smile before he was pushing the door the rest of the way, another man behind him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, y/n, I'd like to introduce to you to Tony Stark of Stark industries</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stepped forward a million dollar smile on his lips, hand outstretched, “Steve it's great to see you again, see you’re still working under the lug Barnes,” he chuckled shaking Steves hand his other pointing towards Bucky who stood by the door, “seriously Steve whenever you’re ready to work alongside somebody say the word, and I'll move you to my company, like that,” he snaps.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckles though its forced, “doing just fine here Tone, and I don’t work under anybody, Buck’s a great boss.” Tony laughs, “whatever you say rogers just know a better offer stands if you want it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tonys then moving towards you, “and you must be y/n, let me just say what a great choice you made switching from Barnes to Rogers, although Barnes needs all the good publicity he can get since Dolores has pretty much tarnished his name, you made a wise decision in switching, if there’s anyone who deserves recognition in this place its Rogers here,” he grinned hand shaking yours firmly. You can’t help but to gape at the man, his words taking you by surprise, “hopefully Steve won’t try and hire anymore publicist for Barnes back there, I think he’s too far gone,” he joked, a loud laugh falling from his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me that won’t be the case from here on out,” Bucky spoke up, three sets of eyes flitted over to him, “can’t always be relying on someone to fix things for me, or to just have things fixed at the snap of a finger, I need to start taking control of things, and its taken me a long while to realize that, but better late than never.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems Steve, and y/n have some work to get through Stark why don’t you accompany me to my office</span>
  <span>, and we can look over those numbers, we have </span>
  <span>quite</span>
  <span> a bit of files to sort through.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods before he’s turning to you and Steve, “duty calls, oh and y/n, if Steve decides to act on my offer and you decide you’d like to follow I can always offer you a position alongside him at Stark industries, besides we need the publicity more than Barnes &amp; CO,” he winks, and your lips part in shock.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you two around!” he calls back as he turns on his heels, gliding effortlessly towards Bucky.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door is shut your eyes are snapping towards Steve, “is he serious?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s nodding a tired sigh leaving his lips, “deadly, every word that came out of his mouth was his and his alone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and Bucky just lets himself,” you questioned in disbelief, Steve raises a brow, “what rogers just because I'm pissed at all hell with him doesn’t mean anybody should be belittled like that or even allow themselves to be talked down like that, If I were Bucky I wouldn’t have stood for that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed, “y/n Bucky is used to this type of treatment, Stark isn’t the only one to do this, there have been others before him to talk to Bucky the same way he has, he’s used to it, Dot really did a number on him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips draw into a thin line, “but he can stand up for himself Steve, he doesn’t have to stand for that,” you argued.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well y/n, not everyone gives Bucky the chance to stand up for himself, much less explain himself, or why he does what he does.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your raising a brow at him, and Steve waves you off because he knows what you’re thinking, “c’mon get back to work, you have an article to finish and I have to go make sure Stark isn’t absolutely hounding Bucky.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve had left you to your own thoughts, you couldn’t help but to let </span>
  <span>his</span>
  <span> words resonate inside of you</span>
  <span>. You knew those words weren’t meant to do anything, but you couldn’t help but to stew in them, they were hitting you hard especially after the interaction with Stark.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The longer you sat there a certain guilt sat on you, maybe you should have let Bucky explain</span>
  <span>, the only reason you wouldn’t listen to reason was because you felt exposed. You had felt exposed when dot had blurted it in the Diner</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> it embarrassed you to no end because this was a part of your life you wanted no one to know of</span>
  <span> especially your boss, the one you were quickly growing feelings for, the one </span>
  <span>who had given you the same attention as ‘buckmeup’ did</span>
  <span>, and it only made you feel worse when you realized Bucky was ‘buckmeup’ you had felt used, taken advantage of, you felt betrayed.</span>
  <span> In the moment you had let yourself believe that Bucky had been playing you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A groan left your lips</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>you weren’t sure what to do</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>you didn’t think you were ready to hear what Bucky was going to say, but you also knew he deserved to at least explain himself, to give him the benefit of the doubt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took you a week, it took you a week and a stern talking to from Steve to give you that push to hear Bucky out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Steve, maybe I shouldn’t, what if he doesn’t want to talk anymore, I mean I scraped his article, and I pretty much in a non-business way resigned as his publicist.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head, “y/n, bucky asked all that of you, he told you to scrap the article, he told you to take whatever time you needed, he’s holding none of this over your head, he wanted this for you, he knows how bad he hurt you, betrayed your trust, he understand y/n, he's giving you the time you need, he wasn’t going to push, he’s waiting for you to be ready.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your bottom lip, “do you really think this is a good idea?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“all you’re going to do is hear him out y/n, and if you feel like there is </span>
  <span>something</span>
  <span> left unsaid then you’ll also talk, its nothing more than just listening to one another, you're just going to talk.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as you pushed off from the desk, “alright,” you sighed shakily, “you’re right, we’re just going to talk.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled, “you got this y/n, there’s nothing to be worried about, I promise he’s not going to hurt you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled nervously as you made your way out of the office, calling out a quiet wish me luck as you made your way down the carpeted hall.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You took uneasy heeled steps as you drew closer to his office, stopping in front of the closed office door on shaky feet. Your brows furrowed when you heard muffled shouting, maybe you should come back at a later time. You were about to take a step back when the door was swinging open colliding with the wall, and angry faced Dot appeared before you, and she was absolutely seething. “Move,” she growled her shoulder knocking against yours roughly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You looked after her retreating form with wide eyes and parted lips, “Y/n is everything okay, did you need something?” your eyes are snapping to Bucky’s a gasp leaving your lips at the red mark on his cheek.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You aren’t thinking as you move forward, hand falling gently to his cheek, “I'm alright,” he murmured removing your hand from his cheek, a pained smile on his lips, “is there something I can do for you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You swallow the knot in your throat, “I was wondering if we could talk,” his brow furrow in question, “I’m ready to listen.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you - you want to talk,” he questions dumbfoundedly, “like, right now?”</p><p>You can’t help but chuckle softly, eyes averting to the carpeted floor below you, “if that would be okay with you,” you reply softly, eyes drifting back up to his, “I think I've made you suffer long enough.” you joked.</p><p>Bucky can’t help but to force out a chuckle, his nerves having got the best of him, “yeah, yeah, come on in,” he murmurs stepping off to the side as he holds his office door open for you. You take the offered seat in front of his desk, fingers twitching in your lap as you nervously watch him round the desk.</p><p>The office grows quiet; a beat of a second before your lips are parting, “I just want to know why, why did you feel you couldn’t tell me that first day we met?”</p><p>Bucky looks at you, fingers rubbing over his jaw as he contemplates what to say, he doesn’t want to mess this up any further, doesn’t want to push you away, but he doesn’t know how to put his thoughts together, he didn’t think you’d give him a chance.</p><p>He sucks in a breath composing himself, his lips moving seconds later, “would you have left the second I told you I knew you were ‘vixen’?”</p><p>Your brows furrow, “w-what?”</p><p>“would you have left if I told you the same day that I hired you that I knew you were ‘vixen’ and that I knew this because I was one of your clients,” a pause, “would you have left?”</p><p>You swallow the knot in your throat, “well yes, yes I probably would have.”</p><p>Bucky sighs, “I knew what your reaction would be as soon as you found out y/n, I knew what it would be and I knew the outcome for either of us wouldn’t be good.”</p><p>“so then why not say something, anything,” you questioned exasperatedly, “if you knew what the outcome could possibly be like why wait off  on something like this, what were you expecting out of this?”</p><p>Bucky shakes his head, “I wasn’t expecting anything to come out of this, but y/n you have to understand I felt like I couldn’t say anything because everyone was looking to you to fix this image of me that Dot tarnished, me amongst them, so I felt like I couldn’t ruin it by exposing what I already knew, I thought maybe I could hold off a little longer on telling you at least until we got closer to releasing the article, but I knew I couldn’t keep this private anymore, I needed to fix things somehow, and the guilt only grew worse the closer you and I got, and I planned on telling you that night at the Diner, but then Dot showed up and ruined all of it.”</p><p>“So when you say you wanted to try and fix things, is that why you deleted your account that night after our last private?”</p><p>“After we discussed if there was a special someone in your life and you told me about your online client, I knew I couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t lead you on, lie to you, hurt you like I was, I just thought the way I was choosing to go about it would be better, that it would remotely fix the damage I was already inflicting, in that moment I wasn’t thinking about the long run.”</p><p>You were quiet as you took in his words, so he continued, “and you have to believe me when I say that there was no motive y/n, just because I knew you were vixen that hadn’t mattered to me, the only reason I deleted that account was because I knew it was wrong, I knew it was wrong to be seeing you the way I was as your partner and you having no idea, I also deleted it because like you I had begun to catch feelings.”</p><p>Your eyes snapped to his, “as much as I hurt you when I deleted that account I hurt myself as well,” he continued, “but like I said I couldn’t do it anymore, the guilt was too much and I thought my way would be better, I didn’t think it would all catch up to me, I genuinely thought I had time, that the words would just magically come to me to tell you,” he  sighs leaning forward on the desk his hand laying flat against you palm facing up, a request.</p><p>Though hesitant, you gave in your hand falling in his, “I'm not expecting any of this to fix a damn thing, I am expecting you to still be upset, hell hate me still, but I just want you to know I am sorry, it was never my intention to let it get this far, to see you get hurt like this and I am so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” His hand squeezes yours, “I know I humiliated you, more than likely put you in a position where you felt violated to have me have seen you in ways that I shouldn’t have, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry about Dot, and I'm definitely sorry I couldn’t be a man about things and tell you much sooner.”</p><p>“I - I don’t know what to say,” you murmured, looking at your tangled hands, Bucky squeezed your hand in his, you met his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “You don’t have to say anything y/n, I wasn’t expecting anything out of this except for me to talk to you and try and get you to see that there was no ill intention towards you, I didn’t do any of this to get with you, to get a taste of the real thing, none of that, I just did things wrong, and I paid the price, will continue to pay the price.”</p><p>Your heart sat something heavy in your chest, “I’ve said everything I need to say, and if there’s something you felt I didn’t touch base on you can tell me.” you shook your head. A silence fell over the two of you, “I'm glad you gave me the time y/n, truly, I just wish I had done things differently with you sweetheart,” and this time his eyes don’t flit down to your legs when the name falls from his lips. He adjusts your hands in his, finger squeezing, “I can’t wait to read your published article, to finally see some amazing things written about Steve lord knows he deserves them.”</p><p>There are so many things you want to say but now you’re the one who can’t find the words, you weren’t expecting this interaction with Buck to go like this, you were expecting it to go much worse.</p><p>He’s pulling your attention in again, “I know this is probably a lot to take in and if you need to take the day, by all means take it, you can work from home today, I don’t expect you to want to be here, much less it be the best headspace for you after all this.”</p><p>With your eyes still on his all you can manage is a slow nod, giving your hand a final squeeze, he releases you.</p><p>You push to your feet, making your way to the door, your offering him one last look before your parting through the doors. You weren’t sure where the two of you stood now, but you’d like to think that you were in a much better place than you were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
It was a month later after your talk with Bucky, and your nerves were shot, “y/n this is amazing, just send it to him will ya, if not I'm going to print it out myself and embarrass the hell out of you at the bar.” Your eyes snapped to Steve’s, “you wouldn’t dare Rogers,” you hissed.</p><p>He’s leaning in, “try me y/l/n,” your eyes turned to slits, glare menacing, Steve rolled his eyes, “y/n, the two of you are in good terms now, granted maybe not nearly as close as before, you know because you refuse to ask for your desk back in his office, but that’s none of my business.”</p><p>“Steve,” you groaned, “what it’s the truth,” he argued, “y’all are dancing around each other at this point, Bucky’s trying to still be respectful as ever and give you your space, and you're not sure how to close the space between you that he’s so adamant to give you.”</p><p>“Steve he literally has a wall between us, how do you expect I close that distance, I'm not exactly going to push him either,” you chuckled another groan falling from your lips as you looked at the compiled email waiting to be sent to one James Barnes.</p><p>“and there’s your problem, I mean what would ‘vixen’ do,” Steve questioned the question causing you to choke on your own saliva.</p><p>“Jesus Steve,” you screeched, “what,” he argued, “it's an honest question,” he shrugged.</p><p>“I can guarantee you that ‘vixens’ way of handling this situation would be anything but pg-13,” Steve wiggled his brows, “Steven Grant Rogers!”</p><p>A sigh left your lips as you hovered the mouse over the send button, “drinks are on you tonight then,” you murmured looking at Steve as you clicked the button quickly, a chime sounding from your laptop notifying you that it had been sent.</p><p>“yeah, yeah,” Steve muttered, “come on then, let’s call it an early night so we can get that alcohol courage coursing through you before Barnes shows his face, lord knows the two of you need that extra push.”</p><p>Laughter falls from both your lips as you exit Steve’s office, making your way towards the single elevator, your feet carrying you quietly past Bucky’s office.</p><p>A sigh leaves Bucky’s lips as his computer chimes for what feels like the millionth time, he’s sure it’s Stark inquiring about the numbers again, or maybe its Dot asking for the restraining order he pressed against her to be lifted. Lord knows that had been a total nightmare of a shit show, but he would of thought that after inviting her into his office and ‘trying’ to speak civilly with her that it might knock some sense into her, but it hadn’t, she truly didn’t know how to quit. Though with the restraining order in place he thought he had finally found the thing to keep her away, apparently not since she was in his emails every two hours that she went unanswered.</p><p>Maximizing his browser his brows furrowed as he saw it was an email from you the subject reading his name. He moved the mouse so it hovered over the email, his brows only furrowing more as he saw it was the same link you had shared with him earlier, it was your finished and published article about Steve and the company, and it was the damn best article he had ever come across. He was about to dismiss the article entirely thinking you may have accidently sent him a duplicate but there was something about the links picture that was different it was his small icon staring back at him and not Steve’s like the previous one, you had sent him early this morning.</p><p>He holds his breath as he opens the link, eyes scanning over the article, his head is shaking ever so lightly as he continues to read down the webpage, you had actually done it.</p><p>
  <em>Who is James Buchanan Barnes CEO Extraordinaire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon hearing, or seeing the name, you might scoff, roll your eyes, exit this browser, and never return because of the things you might have already read or heard of him. I y/f/n, y/l/n am here to ask you to stop, to listen, to read, to give me the chance to explain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James Barnes is not the man depicted in those web articles, newspapers, or on the pages of those magazines you might have happened to pick up during your grocery run. James Barnes like many of us is human, he makes mistakes, but who are we to hold him to those mistakes, when we aren’t held to our own. James is an exceptional man, he goes above and beyond to take care of his employees, and always ensure that when it’s time to close the office to be the last one to leave and make sure everything is as it should be. James cares for those around him, and while past articles may have depicted him as a lone wolf, a man of no remorse, even going as far as to call him ‘player of the year’ - thanks for that Dolores - he is none of those things. He is a kind, warm, and a generously loving person, he knows when to push, and he knows when to pull.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James Buchanan Barnes has turned a new page, he like many of us has grown, has learned from mistakes, and works to be better. We must be aware that a new life, a new turning page doesn’t open as a present; one with pretty sparkling ribbons with a note attached of the assurance.  A new turning page is the unknown, a newness never experienced.  I ask you to keep an open mind to the man James Buchanan Barnes is becoming, and I ask you to stop, to listen, to read, and let my words and pictures explain</em>
</p><p>Bucky scrolls further down the webpage once the written portion has cut off to find various pictures pasted on the web page, many of which he had never seen, much less aware that they had been taken. They’re all of him; pictures depicting the man you claimed him to be, he’s taken aback, he didn’t think you’d go through with the article, you had promised him that only Steve’s article would be posting.</p><p>He’s reaching for his phone fingers shooting out a quick text before they’re fitting back to the article in front of him. He slumps back into his chair, wondering why, he knows why you did this –it's your job, he just can’t wrap his mind around why you would. His phone vibrates in his hand;</p><p>
  <strong>Did you know about the article?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I did, and even if I asked her not to post it (which I did) she wouldn’t have listened (I'm glad she didn’t)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Steve you know I don’t deserve that article, especially from her.</strong>
</p><p>Bucky watched his phone screen, the bubble indicating Steve was typing popping up, his breath catches in his throat when his phone chimes, Steve’s message being received.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That is for me to decide, you know being your best girl and all.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>His phone chimes in his hand again, this time a text from you appearing,</p><p>
  <strong>Wouldn’t happen to have some time to show your best girl the ropes, again would you?</strong>
</p><p>His brows furrow at the message before a grin splits his lips when a picture of you holding a pool stick pops through.</p><p>His fingers are quick to compose a message; <strong>for my best girl I might have the time.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky glanced down at the watch that sat on his wrist, “you alright there Barnes, you’ve been glancing down at that Rolex of yours for the past hour, waiting to be rid of me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes at Tony, “nothing like that Stark, you’re always a pleasure to be around, just ready to get home is all, all these talks of numbers and merging is just a little overwhelming, and I didn’t get much sleep last night.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ah the cherry on it all, hey man I get it,” Tony replies, “I’ve already told you I can take Rogers and y/n off your hands, help lighten the load.” he grins.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony I don’t know why you continue to ask, the answer will always be no.” he chuckles, “Steve and y/n are just fine working for me, unless they would like to move up further and think they can find that with you than by all means I'll let them go freely</span>
  <span> but the decision should be there’s to make</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes drift over to Steve, “what do you say Rogers, I can’t exactly offer you a higher position than the one Barnes has given you, but I can give you a hefty raise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head with a laugh, “m’fine where I am now Tony, thank you for the offer though.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snaps his fingers, “damn,” he breaths, air whistling past his lips, he looks to Bucky, “I don’t know what you're doing Barnes, but keep doing it, you're doing an exceptional job.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughs softly nodding his head, “well I have somewhat high expectations to live up to know thanks to</span>
  
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“gentleman.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky turns his head at the sound of your voice coming down the hall, a smile kissing your lips as you glide towards them, laptop bag in hand ready to call it a night. You stop a foot short of him, “y/n,” tony speaks up hand shooting out to greet </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span>, “it's a pleasure to see you this evening, so sorry I didn’t have more time to visit with you earlier when I arrived, but we had numbers to talk,” your quick to wave him off telling him not to worry, “ hey, I caught the article that you wrote for Rogers and the company, and wow what a way with words.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky watched a grin split your lips, eyes crinkling in delight at the compliment, “I was also surprised when I came across the one you wrote for Mr. Barnes here” a whistle leaves Tony’s lips and Bucky has to restrain rolling his eyes. “Now that one was amazing, tried to sweep you out from under Barnes feet just now, but he said you were fine here, are you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flit over to him for a second before they’re sliding back over to Tony’s, “I’m fine just where I am, Mr. Barnes isn’t as bad as you make him out to be Mr. Stark, I think even you could learn a thing or two from him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chokes out a cough, Stark just stares rather taken back with your statement, your turning to Bucky, “I'll see you and Mr. Rogers on Monday </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have a great weekend” your glancing back at the still starstruck Tony, “Mr. Stark, it was a pleasure to see you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You give them a final wave before your moving towards the elevator, the elevator Stark should have been on fifteen minutes ago. “wait y/n, I'll go with you,” Stark speaks up finally finding his voice. You turn your head, fingers clicking the button, “well gentleman it was a pleasure to get with you all this month and go over numbers again right now with the way things are looking I'd really like to sit with you both one more time and talk about a merge -”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark,” you call out, the elevator doors sliding open, “the elevator.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“shoot,” he grunts, “I’ll send you an email,” he shouts over his shoulder as he jogs down the hallway, your heels stopping the doors from closing. Bucky watches on in amusement as Tony gets in with you, “so where we headed,” he hears Tony call out, and your eyes meet his in that moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where you plan on going Mr. Stark, but I plan on going down tonight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky raises a brow at your words, a wink thrown at him just before the doors fall shut.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and y/n,” Steve teases as they catch the next lift, Bucky looks at his best friend, Steve wiggles his brows.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t start punk, not in the mood tonight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve barks out a laugh, “oh but I'm sure you will be once you get home.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gets home to a quiet apartment; he drops his things off in the entryway before his feet are carrying him off down the hallway and to his bedroom. There’s a faint light coming from the bottom of his closed door, a smile tugs at his lips, slacks tightening from the surprise he is sure is waiting on the other side of his bedroom door, the same surprise from last night, and the many nights before that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers hook around the knob, tightening, twisting till he’s pushing it open a low moan fall</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> from his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck, look at you sweetheart.” he groans falling against the</span>
  <span> open</span>
  <span> doorway.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You bite at your lower lip, teeth tugging as you run a finger down the hem of the front of your exposed silk robe he loved so much.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rake over your somewhat covered form, drinking in every inch of you; he can hardly wait to rip the garment off you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just going to stand there all night?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk pulls at his lips, a shake of his head, “just admiring the view baby, a goddamn beautiful view,” he husks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your pushing yourself onto your knees, “why don’t you come get a closer look, the views better up close, or so I heard” you shrug, a grin pulling at your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going down tonight doll?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sultry smirk pulls at the corner of your mouth, “would you like that, like for me to get on my knees for you?” you purred.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His cock strained against the zipper of his slacks; he would like you anyway you would let him have you. He thought he had been entranced with you when he was watching you behind the screen of his laptop, but having had you like this, being able to touch you, feel you, hear those breathy moans fall from your lips, he was past being just entranced, he was addicted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watches you slip off the bed, your feet bringing you closer to him, your just within arm's reach when your dropping to your knees. Your fingers reach out for his belt, unbuckling it slowly, “tell me buck, did you ever fantasize about having the real thing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low growl falls from his lips as the belt falls open your fingers moving to the button on his slacks</span>
  <span>, “ever wonder what it might feel like to have my mouth </span>
  <span>around you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low hiss falls from his lips as your fingers brush against his cock as you pull the zipper open tugging roughly to pull them down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers hook on the tops of his boxers tugging on them, “I was surprised when I asked you to come home with me that night that you didn’t let me drop to my knees for you right then and there, that you haven’t let me drop to my knees since.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“wanted to take things slow with you sweetheart</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  <span> he groans,</span>
  
  <span>you free him from the confines of his boxers, cock springing free. Your hands wraps around the base of his cock, your eyes meet his through your lashes, “well I'm done taking things slow,” you murmur, “I think you and I have waited long enough.”</span>
  
  <span>Bucky waits with baited breath</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>hands twitching at his side as he watches you move forward. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes meet his, as </span>
  <span>you </span>
  <span>lean </span>
  <span>forward </span>
  <span>running </span>
  <span>the tip of your tongue along the underside of his cock. </span>
  <span>His head falls back a long low</span>
  <span> grunt fall</span>
  <span>ing </span>
  <span>from his lips as your tongue swirls around the tip. </span>
  <span>His hand finds its way into your hair, fingers tugging as he follows your motions, “fuck sweetheart this fucking mouth,” he grunts, “you really are my best girl aren’t you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You pull off with a pop, a spit slick grin painting your already lust driven features, bucky finds himself getting harder at the sight, his other hand cupping your cheek, thumb running over your lower lip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“wanted to take my time with you baby, didn’t want to rush anything, but you have to live up to the name don’t you,” he murmurs, watching your tongue peek out to swirl around his finger. “fuck,” he groans, he just wanted to fuck his way back into that pretty mouth of yours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted you for so long, was always left aching, and empty after our privates, and when finally I had the chance to have you and you wouldn’t let me, I had to take matters into my own hands, surprised it took you a month to finally give in to seeing me all spread out like this for you every night.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers tug at your hair your mouth dropping open in a low moan giving him the perfect opportunity to slide in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“gonna be my best girl baby,” he questions, “gonna be my best girl and swallow all of me,” he grunts pushing back into the warm wet heat of your mouth. You moan around his length as he guides your mouth up and down the length of his shaft, indulging in the sinful noises that spill from his lips.</span>
  
  <span>He’s tugging you off with a low ‘fuck’, watching as you run your thumb over your lips</span>
  <span>, before your sucking into your mouth, eyes never leaving his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A growl leaves his lips as he halls you up off the floor, hands grabbing whatever they can reach as he crashes his mouth onto yours. Tongue delving past your lips to lick into your mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are a dream aren’t you baby</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span>” he whispers nipping at your lips, </span>
  <span>as he walks the two of you towards his bed </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>always been so good for me</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  <span> He moans kissing his way down </span>
  <span>to your neck</span>
  <span>, the back of your legs meeting the mattress.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You tilt your head to the side, a breathy gasp escaping past your lips when he nips down on your sensitive skin. Your fingers curl into his hair, “Bucky please,” you whine low in your throat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grins against your skin, “you need me to touch you baby</span>
  <span>, or do you want my mouth.” He breathes into your ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god please,” you whine</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>He</span>
  <span> chuckles pulling away </span>
  <span>to look at you, lips inches away from yours</span>
  <span>, “please what baby,” he questions huskily hand cupping your cheek, “tell me what you want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your chest is heaving with want, fingers curling into his crisp, ironed shirt</span>
  <span>. You pull him closer,</span>
  <span> lips just below his, “your mouth, I want your mouth</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pushing you back down onto the sheets, his hands </span>
  <span>reaching down to pull apart the pretty silk bow that sits perfectly around your waist. A gift waiting to be </span>
  <span>unwrapped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It takes one tug</span>
  <span> and the silk is falling off around you</span>
  <span>, his eyes grow dark with lust, “</span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  
  <span>gorgeous sweetheart, look at you,” he murmurs fin</span>
  <span>gers tracing down your navel, goosebumps </span>
  <span>bursting </span>
  <span>up </span>
  <span>against his touch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s </span>
  <span>stepping out of his slacks, boxers going too, as he drops to the floor</span>
  <span>, eyes falling onto your glistening</span>
  <span> core. He moans low is his throat his finger runs along your wet folds, fingers dipping in slightly, “bet you taste sweet baby</span>
  <span>, fuck,” he groans,</span>
  <span> “can’t wait to have my mouth all over th</span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> pretty little pussy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky please,” you moan, “ please do something!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles low in his throat, “needy little thing,” he murmurs</span>
  
  <span> face press</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> in close,</span>
  
  <span>tongue peeking out to press </span>
  <span>flat </span>
  <span>against your folds. His tongue dips in dragging across your entrance till he’s flicking up against your clit, the tip of his tongue circling it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your chest heaves as breathy </span>
  <span>pleas</span>
  <span> fall from your lips,</span>
  <span> “f-fuck just like that, oh god just like that!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Your</span>
  <span> fingers press into his hair, keeping him there</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> thighs</span>
  <span> falling</span>
  <span> around his head from the pleasure surging through you. Bucky </span>
  <span>gets a hold on</span>
  <span> your thighs</span>
  <span> the second they close around him </span>
  <span>pu</span>
  <span>lling</span>
  <span> them open, spreading you out for him,</span>
  <span>”keep em open for me princess, I wanna see all of you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your</span>
  <span> back arches, breast pushing into the cooled air as his tongue flicks teasingly in and out of your soaked folds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that </span>
  <span>‘vixen’ you like when I use my tongue?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers grasp the sheets beneath you, twisting them in your hold.</span>
  <span> A slur of “yes’s” falling from your lips</span>
  
  <span>as he continues to work his mouth </span>
  <span>over you, taking you higher</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky alternates </span>
  <span>between your clit and your dripping entrance</span>
  <span>, h</span>
  <span>is tongue </span>
  <span>dragging over</span>
  <span> your clit</span>
  <span> before</span>
  <span> it’s dipping down to bury into your entrance his tongue fucking into you till your screaming his name.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky fuck,” you moan, “please,</span>
  <span> please, please!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He</span>
  <span> grins against your skin</span>
  
  <span>continuing </span>
  <span>to work you over, moans of pleasure fall from his lips</span>
  <span> the vibrations surging through yo</span>
  <span>u </span>
  <span>leaving you quaking in his hold.</span>
  
  <span>His eyes meet yours; </span>
  <span>ocean </span>
  <span>grey</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> connecting with yours, you weren’t sure it was possible but they seemingly darkened more as he pushed you closer to release. His arms wrap around your spread thighs pulling you into him more, his lips work faster, tongue gliding quicker as he works you over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your head falls back</span>
  
  <span>against the sheets a </span>
  <span> loud moan </span>
  <span>spills</span>
  <span> from</span>
  <span> your lips as he quickens the pace, his name falling from your lips in a silent prayer as your grind  up against his mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You close baby,” a choked gasp, “you gonna come all over my tongue he hums.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Bucky I’m close, fuck baby I’m so close please!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A moan catches in your throat, his lips finding your clit as he sucks harshly, his tongue working over it with quick strokes. Your pussy clenches, body heaving as the intense pleasure washes over you. Bucky doesn’t stop as he works you through your orgasm his tongue continuously flicking over you, dipping into you to suck up your juices. Your vision goes white as you clench around him fingers pulling at his hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” you groan tugging, “Bucky baby, fuck,” you hiss.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at you from where he rest between your lax legs, he presses a </span>
  <span>wet</span>
  <span> kiss to your quivering thighs, </span>
  <span>beard catching on your sensitive ski</span>
  <span>n, a shiver rolling through you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your thumb is </span>
  <span>wiping away at his slick wet lips, your own lips parting as you lick your finger clean.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamnit baby you’re going to be the death of me,</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <span>growls </span>
  <span>shooting up onto his feet</span>
  <span>, body hovering just above yours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down intent on pressing his lips to yours but his phone going off feet away from you</span>
  <span> stops him. You both glance over to the intruding device “son of a bitch,” he growls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky, baby what is it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Dot,” he groans reaching for the phone, but your quick to snatch it from his hold. You answer the call before you’re tossing it onto the pillow.</span>
  <span> He looks from you to the phone where he can hear Dots somewhat muffled voice calling for him, he raises a brow, “y/n what are you doing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands trail up his still clothed chest, “it’s been two months and she still hasn’t gotten the idea, maybe this will help,</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> you murmur pulling him down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” he protests, “let me-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re pressing your </span>
  <span>mouth</span>
  <span> to his, </span>
  <span>teeth nipping at his bottom lip as you pull back, legs wrapping around his waist, “fuck me baby, please don’t make me wait any longer.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And Bucky can hear Dot screeching on the line,</span>
  <span> but he can’t bring himself to care she wants to know every part of his life, well she can know this part too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>G</span>
  <span>ripping his cock in hand he runs it through your</span>
  <span> slick </span>
  <span> folds teasingly </span>
  <span>drawing moans from both of you </span>
  <span>before he’s pressing in, a slow delicious burn that </span>
  <span>sends </span>
  <span> a shiver </span>
  <span>down </span>
  <span> your spine. Bucky leans down his forehead pressing down onto yours, breathing </span>
  <span>you </span>
  <span> in as he rolls his hips into you</span>
  
  <span>.</span>
  <span>Dots forgotten for the moment, until she’s heard muffled </span>
  <span>once more, </span>
  <span>Bucky grunt in detest, “need you to be loud for me baby, need you to let me hear all this pretty little noises you make, you think you can do that for me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your nodding your head eagerly, a choked moan falling from your mouth as he drag his cock </span>
  <span>in and out of yo</span>
  <span>u at a </span>
  <span>toe curling pace. Your body writhes against him, heels digging into his ass to press him to you closer, you need to feel him, you want to feel him.</span>
  <span> This is everything you were missing after your privates with him. He really was perfect.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky changes the angle</span>
  <span> then, </span>
  <span> unwrapping your legs</span>
  <span> as he </span>
  <span> hauls one over his shoulder the other gripped tightly in his hand as he spreads you out, the angle driving him impossibly deeper, a </span>
  <span>scream</span>
  <span> catches </span>
  <span>in </span>
  <span> your throat, “fuck</span>
  <span> bucky</span>
  <span>,” you moan, “fuck </span>
  <span>baby </span>
  <span>right there,” you gasp.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You like that baby, you like when I fuck you like this, gonna cum for me </span>
  <span>sweetheart, let me feel you, cum for me.” He grunts his thrust jarring you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few more hard thrusts and his thumb sweeping over your clit has you shouting out his name in a breathy moan. </span>
  <span>Back arching</span>
  <span>, thighs trembling as the waves of pleasure wash over you. Bucky continues to push into you, dragging out your orgasm as his takes over, your name tumbling from his lips as he crashes into you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s falling forward</span>
  <span> arms brace</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> around your head, sweat slicked hair falling to your shoulder. Dot screeches something </span>
  <span>unintelligible, his screen going dark seconds later, “do you think she understand</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> now,” you questioned quietly fingers</span>
  <span> running up and down his back</span>
  <span>, as you both come down from the high.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I give it a week and she’s going to be looking for your </span>
  <span>Xmodels</span>
  <span>, see if she can’t see the real thing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A snort falls from your lips, </span>
  <span>Buckys</span>
  <span> soft chuckles joking soon after, </span>
  <span>a comfortable silence falls around the room, before you’re speaking up fingers weaving into his hair, “so was it worth the wait?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s head pops up eyes meeting yours, his own hands caressing your face, “I would say it was, but I think I might need one more to,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You raise a brow at his words, a smirk pulling at your lips, “is that so,” you coo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grins as he leans down lips hovering just over yours, “it is</span>
  <span>, I still need to see how</span>
  <span> sloppy and wet you can actually get me baby.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter infused with a moan falls from your mouth as you push on his shoulders sending him o</span>
  <span>nto his back, </span>
  <span>body straddling his. You lean down to where your lips hover just above his ear</span>
  <span>, “let me show daddy what his best girl can do.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New mini-series! Super excited to kick this one off. There will be fluff, mutual pinning slow burn (squint ya eyes), and of course ANGST! As per all my series there will be a tag-list available, so if you enjoy this part and would like to be notified when newer chapters post you can send me an ask, message, or comment and i’ll have you added. Thank you for reading! Any and all writing mistakes are my own, i can only do so much editing with two tiny ghouls around me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>